Jump City Talk!
by Strix Moonwing
Summary: Welcome to Jump City Talk! With the your host ,Strix Moonwing, and cohost, StarfireK, watch as they interivew Jump City's greatest heroes and villians! Warning: You might break a rib laughing!
1. Episode 1

**Jump City Talk!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi! Here for my eighth story! This is a talk show hosted by me and my co-host StarfireK!**

**StarfireK: Strix does not own Teen Titans! If she did then the show would go up to PG-13 and there would be a lot of blood and fighting!**

**Strix: Uhhhhh StarK….that would be if YOU owned it!**

**StarK: Oh right…..**

**Episode 1: Talk with Robin**

The scene shows a brightly lit studio filled with benches filled with and fans and people watching the show. There is a stage with a teenage girl behind a desk and another girl sitting on a big chair next to her. There are more chairs around the stage for guests. A big sign saying "**Jump City Talk**" lights up and the girl behind the desk smiles and stands up. (Applause is heard from)

The teenage girl waved to the fans and said, "Hello everyone! And welcome to the newest TV talk show…"

"Jump City Talk!" shouted the audience, clapping.

"I am your host Strix Moonwing! And my co-host…StarfireK!" cried Strix. StarfireK, who was in the chair, waved. "Okay StarK tell the audience what's now today's show!"

StarK got out a list and said, "Okay….first we interview Robin, take some phone calls, do the episode dare of the day and the quote of the day too, and then we do so commercials and roll the credits!"

Strix clapped her hands together. "Okay then we better get started! But before we start the show lets look at some commercials!"

* * *

The scene shows little Beast Boy in his old Doom Patrol mask sitting in a school desk with a history book in his hand. Negative man is dressed as a teacher and is trying to teach him history.

"Negative Man! This is boring! You've been trying to teach me about the American Revolution for an hour! And I still have no idea what you're talking about!" cried Beast Boy.

"Well if Mento would get some history books that weren't made BEFORE the American Revolution then maybe you can learn some of it!" said NM glaring at Mento.

"Who needs history books when you have cereal!" cried a voice calling from the ceiling. Beast Boy and Negative Man looked up.

"Uhhhhh…Larry? The ceiling is talking to us!" called Beast Boy with a wide scared eyes.

"I'm not the ceiling! I'mmmmm Flies with Raven!" shouted Flies with Raven(FR) appearing next to Negative Man.

"Uhhhhhh….what do you mean? How will cereal help us learn history?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Regular cereal can't! But History-Os can…." Said FR before NM cut her off.

"NO! Anything but that! Don't say it!" cried NM with wide scared eyes.

"You mean History-Os?" asked Beast Boy before a theme song that we all know and love came on.

Theme song:_ **Oh History-Os! Oh History-Os! When you need to learn history where do you go! To the store to buy…..History-Os!**_

"NOOOOOOOOOO! It's Raising Beast Boy Doom Patrol Style all over again!" cries NM curling up into a ball and sucking his thumb. The rest just stared at him.

"Wow…and I thought I was crazy!" said FR.

"Uhhhh….you are." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah!" said Flies with Raven.

"Don't you have to finish the commercial?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah! History-Os now have little marshmallows shaped like George Washington, Napoleon, and Pearl Harbor! And for a limited time there are historical facts on the back! Warning: facts may not be that historically correct!"

"How can there be marshmallows shaped like Pearl Harbor?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know! I don't make the marshmallows!" said FR. Both of them looked at Larry.

"Maybe we should help him." Said Beast Boy.

"Well the best way to conquer your fear is to face it head on!" said FR.

"Soooo…we should take NM to where the theme song is made?"

"Right!" said FR as they grabbed Larry and pulled him away. As they left the theme came on to end the commercial.

**_"Oh History-Os! History-Os! When you need to learn history where do you go! To the store to buy….History-Os! _**

_**Buy them today!**_

* * *

**Back to show….**

"Hi! We're back and we're ready for our first guest!" said Strix from her desk. "You know him, you love him, he's the Boy Wonder! He's…….Robin!"

The audience applauds as Robin walks in and sits down on a chair waiting to speak.

"Welcome to Jump City Talk Robin!" said Strix.

"Oh should call you Robin, Rob, or Robby-poo?" asked StarK leaning over to Robin. Robin pushed his chair away from her.

"Uhhhhh…Robin is fine. Do I know you two? You look and sound familiar. Asked Robin raising an eyebrow.

Strix smiled and struck a noble pose. "I'm the host…Strix Moonwing! Famous fanfic authoress/shape-shifter/water powered/Leader of the Strix Struma Strikers! Look on my profile for more."

StarK jumped up next to Strix striking another noble pose next to her. "And I'm her co-host….StarfireK! Famous authoress/fire powered/best friend of Strix!"

Robin thought for a second. Then his eyes grew wide with fear. "Now I remember! You two were the ones who came into the tower to try and make a story about how to annoy us! You changed us all into puppets! And you covered the living room with mustard and ketchup! And if that isn't the worst…you dresses up like me and followed me around annoying me!"

Strix smiled. "Great! You do remember us! And it wasn't only us that turned you into puppets….SabreJustice helped! Right Sabre!" shouted Strix at the audience. A teenage boy stood up and waved.

"I remember! You still own me my gum back!" shouted Sabre, sitting back down again.

"Okay….someone get him some gum!" said StarK to a security guard, who gave Sabre ten packs of gum.

"Okay Robin…if you are done whining about the things that me and StarK have done to you I'd like get on with my interview." Said Strix. Then she looked up and glared. "Or I can show my attack moves I've learned from the Strix Struma Strikers, or from being a warrior in the Riverclan, or if that doesn't scare you I can get my bow and arrow from Redwall to show to you. It's up to you."

StarK leaned toward Robin. "If you want my advice I'd chose the bow and arrow…it'll give you time to run out the door!"

Robin gulped. "I'll shut up now!" Strix stopped glaring and smiled.

"Good! Now to begin the interview I….Oh look! We have a call from Slade in his lair about thousand feet underground. "Slade you're on the air." Slade voice filled the studio.

"I just what to say that you two shouldn't waste your time with Robin. He was always a whiner! And he complained nonstop!" said Slade.

Robin jumped up and shouted angrily at the phone. "I am not a whiner! And I had a right to complain!"

"Sure you did! All I wanted to do was make you my apprentice and show you how to fight better and get you a cooler costume!"

Robin's face fell. "What's wrong with my costume?"

StarK pushes Strix out of the way. "Have you noticed you look like a walking street light! I mean really…you must be a champion at playing red light, green light!"

Strix walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Robin…I speak for everyone here when say you look like Christmas in July." Everyone gasped.

"As I was saying." Said Slade. "All I wanted to do was help you. But noooooo…you had to turn all _noble_. And be a complete baby about it!"

"You put bombs in my friends! Of course I complained!" shouted Robin.

"So! There are bombs in people all the time! They live normal lives!"

"In constant fear of blowing up!" shouted Robin.

Meanwhile while they were arguing, StarK and Strix had set up lawn chairs and were eating popcorn while moving their heads back and forth between Robin and Slade like at a tennis match.

"You know…if it helps the argument I know a man who lived for years with a knife in his stomach." Said Strix as StarK drank some soda.

"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!" shouted both Robin and Slade.

"Come on! Spongebob ate a pie bomb and he lived!" cried Slade.

"He didn't eat the pie! He kept it in his pocket! And how do you know that? Wait! Do you watch Spongebob?"

"The point is…these beautiful ladies have better things to do than listen to your whining!" shouted Slade.

StarK spit out her soda. "Beautiful ladies!" shouted StarK.

"Uhhhhhh….Slade…are you going somewhere with this conversation?" asked Strix raising her eyebrow.

"Actually I am. The real reason I called….besides to annoy Robin… was to ask you two to become my apprentices! What do you say?" said Slade.

"Uhhhhhhh…Oh look! Looks like you phone call is up! Looks like you have to go now! StarK turn off the phone!" said Strix nervously.

"Bye Slade!" shouted StarK. Then she used her fire powers to blow up the phone.

"Uhhhhh….StarK. I asked you to turn it off…not blow it up!" shouted Strix.

"Uhhhhhh…oops."

Strix hit her head over and over on her desk. "Someone please get us a new phone while we watch some commercials."

* * *

The scene shows a music studio and it shows Beast Boy and Flies with Raven carrying an unconscious Negative Man into it. They go to the front desk where a big fat guy with a tall white cowboy hat on is sitting at.

Beast Boy walks up. "Hi! I'm Beast Boy, Junior Doom Patrol member. This is my friend Flies with Raven. And the unconscious guy is Negative Man. NM has a phobia of the History-Os theme song. We're trying to help him conqueror it by making him face it head on. So may you show us where they record the theme song?"

"Why hello there little green fella! You too little missy! My name is Doug Dimmadome!" said the fat guy. (From the Fairy Oddparents)

"Doug Dimmadome!" shouted both FR and BB.

"Yes Doug Dimmadome! Owner of History-Os and the theme song to it!"

"I thought Strix Moonwing was the owner of History-Os and the theme song?" said FR.

"She was til I stole it from her. Now the theme song is made down the hall right over there." Said Doug pointing down the hallway. The guys left but then a teenage girl wearing a dark cloak came in.

"Hello there little missy! What can I do for you?" said Doug. The girl lifted her cloak and said, "You can give me back my cereal you thief!"

"Never Strix!" shouted Doug Dimmadome.

"Okay if you put it that way…" Strix turns into an owl and then a whole bunch of owls came in too.

"Strix Struma Strikers attack!"

The scene goes back to Beast Boy and Flies with Raven and NM. They reached the end of the hallway to a door. They open it to reveal the hit singer Chip Skylark (also from the Fairy Oddparents) singing the History-Os theme song!

"Hi little green dude! And little dudette! What can I do for you?" ask Chip.

"We need something to help Negative Man get over his fear of the theme song." Said Flies with Raven.

"I know just the thing! It's the new History-Os _soundtrack_!" shouted Chip.

"What's that?" asked both BB and FR.

"Take it away announcer dude!" shouted Chip. A big voice came on.

_The new History-Os soundtrack contains over 20 songs all about the joy of History! And all by Chip Skylark! Some of the classics in it are the famous 'I want tea that way'_(Like I want it that way by Backstreet _Boys)…**Tell me why ain't nothing like tea party! Tell me why is every thing a British mistake! I never want to hear you say…I want tea that way!**...and famous hit "I ain't no Loyalist!"(Like I ain't no Hollaback Girl)**…King George is bananas! B-a-n-a-n-a-s! He's bananas! B-a-n-a-n-a-s!..**And last but not least the famous theme song "History-Os"**…Oh History-Os! Oh History-Os! When you need to learn history where do you go! To the store to buy…History-Os!" **All you can get all this for a low price of $19.99. All you need to do is call 1-800-History. Buy it today. Must be 18 or older to call._

"Cool! Let's buy it!" cried Beast Boy.

"Sorry none of you are eighteen! Or older!" said Chip.

"Why you little…" growled Flies with Raven moving toward Chip.

"AARRGGHHHH! Don't hurt me…Okay hurt me! But not my teeth! Help!"

* * *

**Back to the Show…**

"Okay! We're back with a new phone and ready to ask some questions!" said Strix. She turned to Robin. "So Robin introduce yourself to the audience."

"Okay I'm Robin! Leader of the Teen Titans, ex-sidekick of Batman, and Boy Wonder!" said Robin.

"I always wanted ask you this…why do they call the boy wonder?" asked StarK.

"Uhhhhhh…Because….I can do wonderful stuff? I think?" said Robin.

"So everybody wants to know…why did you leave Batman?" asked Strix. Everybody in the audience leaned toward Robin waiting to hear his answer.

"Well….I wanted to start my own solo act." Said Robin.

"That didn't last long did it?" retarded Strix.

"Are you sure you didn't just want to boss people around!" said StarK.

"Uhhhhhhhh…." Said Robin not sure how to reply.

"The apple never fall far from the tree." Said Strix. StarK and Robin looked at her with question marks on their heads.

"I mean Batman was a bossy millionaire and now Robin is a bossy…non millionaire!" said Strix.

"I am not bossy!" shouted Robin angrily.

"Then why are you leader of a group of teenagers who all have super powers and can beat you to a pulp with them and all you have is a stick and some sharp darts?" asked StarK.

"Uhhhhhh….because….I….um…er…have a cool hair do?" said Robin not able to think of a better answer.

"Okay what about we talk about your love life?" asked Strix. Everyone applauded at the suggestion.

"Oh look! We have a new caller! Hmmm….says no ID. Oh well! Caller you're on the air. The caller's voice was muffled so they couldn't tell who they were as it filled the room.

"Hi! I have a statement to make at Robin. I just what to say that I think that he should just ask Starfire out already! It's so oblivious they like eachother!"

"What! I do not! She's…er…just a friend!" shouted Robin.

"Yeah right! I mean really you can fight evil villains, crazy pyso-paths, giant monsters, but you can't ask one alien princess out on a date!" shouted the caller.

"Who the heck is this guy?" shouted Robin at Strix and StarK.

"Uhhhhh…Strix. It says on the computer the caller is coming from inside the studio…and is using our phone right here!" said StarK.

The three looked at the new phone and saw a wire connected to it and heading up stairs. They follow it upstairs and down the hallway into a proms room.

"Hey Strix! I don't remember this curtain ever being here!" shouted StarK. Strix pulled the curtains back to reveal Beast Boy and Cyborg huddled over a phone laughing as they said more stuff about Robin and Starfire. Then they notice Strix, StarK, and Robin glaring at them.

Cyborg laughed nervously. "Heehee…just a little joke right guys! No harm done right?"

"You two are dead!" shouted Robin as he lunged at them. They screamed and ran off with Robin right behind them.

"Okay StarK is going to do the quote of the day then to end the show we're going to do the dare of the day!" shouted Strix as she ran to save Cyborg and Beast Boy.

* * *

The scene shows a colorful room and StarK sitting on a stool in the middle of it. A big voice fills the room along with calming music like at a yoga section are something.

Voice:_ Here is StarfireK with the quote of the day…_

"The quote of the day is….life isn't fair, it's fairer than death, but that's it!" said StarK.

Voice:_ Now you have heard the quote of the day by StarfireK._

* * *

**Back to the show…**

"Okay guys…the show is almost done and you know what that means!" shouted Strix.

"The Dare of the Day!" shouted the audience.

"Strix we have a caller for the dare of the day!" shouted StarK.

"Put her on the air!" Shouted Strix. Flies with Raven's voice came on the air.

"This dare is for Robin…I dare Robin to…..ride the catapult of doom!" said Flies with Raven.

"The catapult of doom! What's that?" cried Robin fearfully.

"We'll show you." Said StarK as she and Strix led him outside. They went to the roof of the studio where there was a little toy catapult on a table.

"That it! That's the catapult of doom!" said Robin in disbelief.

"No silly! That's a model of the catapult of Doom! We're just showing you what it does!" said Strix as they walked to the table. Strix picked up a Barbie doll with a picture of Robin's face pasted on the head.

"Okay…this is you. You with a helmet on(puts helmet on Barbie doll Robin) and you go into the catapult." Said Strix as she puts Barbie Robin into the catapult.

"Why do I have to be a girl Barbie! Why can my character be Ken!" whined Robin.

"Because we used Ken to be Beast Boy!" said StarK holding a Ken doll painted green and with Beast Boy's face pasted on the head. "He has the net waiting to catch you."

"Okay and here's me and StarK. (Show two super model Barbies with StarK and Strix's faces on them.) StarK here has calculated where you are going to land and has set Beast Boy there with a net. Then I cut the net with you in it." Said Strix giving her Barbie a pair of tiny scissors and making it cut the rope. It sent Barbie Robin flying up in the air, but it hit the jets of a passing airplane making it explode and sending it flying back to earth.

"Don't worry! The parachute will open before it hits the ground!" said Strix. The Robin doll hit Robin on the head and the parachute opened on Robin face.

"Okay ready to do the real thing!" shouted Strix smiling. All the color had left Robin's face.

"Is there any way to get out of this?" asked Robin.

"Nope!" shouted StarK, slamming a helmet on Robin's head and putting him on the real catapult of doom.

"Are you sure this is safe?" shouted Robin terrified.

"Don't worry! StarK has calculated where you are going to land and we made Beast Boy put a net there." Said Strix smiling.

* * *

**In the outback of Australia…**

Beast Boy has set up a giant net in the desert there and was now a green kangaroo and was talking to another kangaroo.

"So there really is a baby in there? Cool!" Said Beast Boy talking to a mother kangaroo. A baby joey(a baby kangaroo) pops out of the mother's pouch.

"Yay!" shouted Beast Boy in joy.

* * *

**Back to the studio roof…**

"Okay ready Robin?" shouted Strix getting the scissors ready to cut the rope.

"No!" shouted Robin.

"Good! Cut it Strix!" shouted StarK. Strix cut it and sent Robin flying.

"AAAAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!HELPPPPP!" shouted Robin as he flew away.

* * *

**In Australia…**

"Hello little baby kangaroo!" cooed Beast Boy to the baby joey. Suddenly a screaming Robin is heard flying near. He lands head first into the ground two feet from where the net was set.

"Awwwwww….soooo close. Hey do have an aspirin in there? Don't worry Robin kangaroos are magical! They have everything in that pouch!" said Beast Boy to the unconscious Robin.

* * *

**Back at the studio…**

"Okay guys! That's all the time we have for today's show!" Shouted Strix.

"Well me and Strix have to go and change our names before Robin sues! Good night everyone!"

"Come back for the next show where we interview Cyborg!" shouted Strix as she and StarK waved good bye to the audience as the credits roll.

**Strix: Yay! Done with the first episode! I if you what to be a caller or suggest a dare on the show please say so in a review!**

**StarK: Review!**


	2. Episode 2

**Jump City Talk!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi guys! Back again for another episode of Jump City Talk!**

**StarfireK: I'm back too! And I brought snacks!**

**Strix: Thanks for all the reviews! Don't worry! All your wishes will be granted!**

**StarK: Strix Moonwing does not own Teen Titans or any other show…yet! (Stewie from Family Guy comes on)**

**Stewie: What do you mean yet! I am the one who will take over the DC comics and Cartoon network! Not you…you…obsessed fangirllyish bookwormy hormone-crazed teenage writer! Mess with me and my quest for world domination, starting with Teen Titans, then I will have no choice but to destroy you…and your little sidekick too! Muewaaahhaaahhhhaaa!**

**StarK: Who you calling a sidekick! You little punk! I know where you lived! And I have your teddy bear! Hah!(holds out Stewie's teddy bear)**

**Stewie: Blast! You may have won today! But I will be back! (runs out)**

**Strix:Okayyyyyy….lets just get back to the show.**

**Second Episode: Cyborg**

Scene shows brightly lit studio filled with a large audience and fans. Camera moves toward stage in middle where two fourteen-year olds jump out of nowhere and wave at the audience. The audience applauds loudly.

One girl, who is wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt and has a cool dark blue jacket on and also has her brown hair in a ponytail, gets up and walks up to the front of the stage. The other girl, who is wearing blue jeans and a Happy Bunny shirt and has her brown hair down, walks up with her.

The girl with the ponytail(known as Strix Moonwing) smiled and said, "Hi everybody! Welcome back to the second episode of…"

"Jump City Talk!" cried the audience, clapping loudly. The girl in the Happy Bunny shirt(aka StarfireK) walks up and shouts, "Today on Jump City talk we are going to interview the one and only Cyborg!"

Cyborg walks in and sits down on a couch there. Strix and StarK sit at there desk and begin.

Strix turns to the audience. Before we begin lets watch some commercials! Beast Boy! Roll the commercials!"

* * *

The scene shows a court room and a giant voice is heard coming from out of nowhere.

Voice: **On the next episode of Judge Foody….Doug Dimmadome, owner of History-Os and the History-Os sound track, is being sued by three authoress for stealing the cereal contract and for making fun of British.**

The next scene shows a court room full of people. Judge Foody is sitting at the Judge's desk which is covered in piles of food. Judge Foody is current eating a giant sub sandwhich while Doug Dimmadome and the three authoress take a seat.

One of the authoresses(who is the lawyer of the other two) stands up and gets a suitcase out. She staighens her glass(that she put on to look smarter) and starts to speak.

"Your honorable foodyness! My name is Mirage992 and I have proof that that man!(points to Doug Dimmadome) is guilty of stealing the contact to the History-Os cereal from my client Strix Moonwing!(points to Strix who is one of the authoress) And I also have proof that that man made fun of the British on the soundtrack!"

Doug stands up angrily. "Your honor! It is an outrage! How can I be sued for making fun of British!"

"Mmmmmh! Mmmm…mmmmm….mmm!" mumbled Judge Foody eating a large taco. Mirage smile triumphly.

"Hah! He agrees with me!" Timberfox and Strix highfived eachother while Doug Dimmadole stood up angrily.

"How can you tell? You can't understand a word he's saying!"

Mirage stood up and walked up in front of the court room ignoring what Doug had said. "I call Doug Dimmadole to the stand!"

Doug walked up to and sat at the stand. After swearing over a Teen Titans comic book Mirage started to question him.

"Where were you now the night of April 27, 2006!"

"How am I to know? That hasn't even came yet!"

"I ask the questions here! Do you own this?" asked Mirage holding up a fork.

"Yes."

"Hah! Then you did murder Strix Moonwing to steal the contact over History-Os for your own greed!"

"I didn't murder her! She's right there! Next to Timberfox!" shouted Doug pointing at Strix.

"Is it…or she just the spirit of King George the third haunting you for making fun of his British peasants!"

"What the heck…."

"Your honor and people of the jury! I rest my case!"

"Who runs this jury! A bunch of owls?" asked Doug. To his surprise and horror it was ran by owls…not just any owls. They were the Strix Struma Striker owls!

"Oh Beep!"

Big Voice: **That's on the next episode of Judge Foody…..**

* * *

**Back on the Show…..**

"Welcome back to…" said Strix, sitting in her desk. StarK is sitting on her chair next to her. Cyborg is sitting on the guest chair.

"Jump City Talk!" cheered the audience. Strix turns to Cyborg. "So Cyborg how do you like being on our show so for?"

"It's great! The commercial was funny too! I don't know why Robin was so worried about me coming to it! I'm having a great time!" said Cyborg grinning.

"Oh! Don't listen to Robin! He always whines about something!" cried StarK.

"You're right about that! Sooooo….when are we starting the interview?" asked Cyborg.

"Right now! Okay Cyborg first question….how did you become the way you are today?" asked Strix.

"Strix stop! Can't you see you just insulted the freak! I'll do this! Okay...How the heck did you get the freaky metal parts?" shouted StarK. Strix slapped her forehead.

"Well….I had a bad accident." Started Cyborg.

Strix:……..

StarK:……

Audience:………

Random cricket: cheep, cheep, cheep.

Cyborg looked confused till StarK whispered in his ear. "Uhhhh…there are things called diapers you know."

"No! Not that kind of accident! I mean I was caught in an exploding building and my dad had to build new parts on me!" cried Cyborg kind of disgusted at what they were thinking had happened.

Strix, StarK, audience: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!

"Hey look! We have our first phone call of the day! It is from Felix who is under a city dump in Jump City. You're now on the air Felix. Felix's voice filled the room.

"Greetings people of the world above. I have called because I have message for Cyborg." Said Felix.

"Okay! What is it Felix?"

"I just called to tell you that you owe me twelve thousand dollars for fixing you." Said Felix.

"What! Twelve thousand dollars!" cried Cyborg.

"Plus tax."

"I thought you fixed me because you loved robots!"

"That was before I moved to the world above where you have to pay taxes and other ridicules things. So will you pay in cash or charge?"

"Neither! I'm not paying you just because you fixed me with a load of junk!"

"How dare you speak to me that way! I saved your live! I am the best robot fixer in the world!" shouted Felix. Suddenly Stewie walked up.

"Hmmmm….Best robot fixer in the world you say? Does that me you can…lets say…be able to build me the world's most dangerous robot in order to rule the world with!" shouted Stewie at the phone.

"Uhhhhh….yes?

"And you're living under a dump! What are you! An idiot! You can be taking over the world right now and what are you doing…fixing robots and idiots like him(points to Cyborg) who forget to change their batteries! You're worst than Lowes and the fat guy! You will be first to go in my quest for world domination! Ha Ha!(blasts phone with ray gun and runs off)

"Why is it on every episode I have to pay for a new phone!" cried Strix banging her head on the desk. "Just do the quote of the day already!"

* * *

Voice:** It's the quote of the day with StarfireK….**

StarfireK: School prepares you for the real world…which also sucks!

Voice:** That was StarfireK with the quote of the Day…**

* * *

**Back on the Show…**

"Okay we're back! And we got a new phone too…**which won't get broken! Right!"** growls Strix. Everybody slowly nods their head. "Good now back to the interview."

"Hey Cyborg I was wondering…who's your best friend? Beast Boy or Robin?" asked StarK. Cyborg was going to answer when Strix cut him off.

"StarK isn't it obvious? It's got to be Beast Boy! I mean come on they do everything together!" said Strix.

"But he does stuff with Robin too!"

"Yeah but he fights with Robin too much!"

"So best friends always fight!"

"No they don't!"

"We're fighting now!"

"True…but Beast Boy's funnier!"

"Yeah right! Robin's cooler!"

"No he's not!

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too this!" cried Strix jumping on top of StarK starting a catfight…no really. Strix has now transformed in to a Riverclan cat and is scratching StarK with her water lined claws! To bad StarK has fire powers and sends a flamethrower at Strix. Strix dodges and resumes fighting. Now the entire audience is divided between Beast Boy fans and Robin fans and are now fighting eachother.

Cyborg is now the only one not fighting. He is now hiding under Strix's desk watching them catfight. "Uhhhhh…you better go to a commercial." Said Cyborg before ducking a ball of water.

* * *

**Do you want to see bad singers!**(Shows Speedy singing "I'm too Sexy")** Do you want to see evil judges? **(Shows Simon making all the singers cry)** Do you want to see a hot host?** (Shows StarfireK in a red dress)** Do you want to see all you're favorite Titans singing?**

**Beast Boy: "_Cause she's bittersweet! She knocks me off my feet!"_**

**Robin: _"19, 19, 1985!"_**

**Brotherhood of Evil(?): "_In the dark of the night evil will find them! Find them!"_**

**With you're favorite judges! Strix Moonwing!** **SabreJustice! And the one and only Simon!**

**Strix: "Strix Struma Strikers attack that bad singer!"**

**Sabre: "Helloooooo…Ladies!"**

**Simon: "How did I get paired up with these idiots!"**

**And with your favorite host! StarfireK!**

**StarK: Who's up next?"**

**Listen to your favorite songs sang by your favorite titans! Then vote for who stays to get the prize…or who goes into the pit of owls! On……Teen Idol!**

* * *

**Back on the Show…..**

The studio is a mess and a couple of the audience are in pain but nobody is fighting anymore thanks to exhaustion. "Okay….we're back! And we're all in one piece!" said Strix.

"Isn't that a pirate show on Cartoon network?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah…about the dumbest show in existence! Look…great fight Strix! No hard feelings?" asked StarK.

"Sure but next time we have a catfight no flinging fireball at the studio lights! That's cost a lot of money to fix the one you broke!" said Strix pointing to the broken light above her.

"Sorry. So back to the interview!"

"Not yet StarK! We have a phone call! This call is from Mayonnaisse! Mayonnaisse you are on the air!" shouted Strix. Mayonnaisse's voice filled the studio.

"Hi Strix! Hi StarK! Hi Cyborg! I love your show! Am I on TV? Hi mom! Oh! Yeah…I forgot the reason I called. I have a dare of the day ready for Cyborg!" shouted an excited Mayonnaisse.

"Well we don't usually do the dare till the end of the show, but what the heck! Spill it!" shouted Strix.

"Okay….I dare Cyborg to….paint himself purple!" shouted Mayon.

"What the….!" Shouted Cyborg.

"Oh and wear one of those grass skirts that the Hawaiians wear!" shouted Mayon again.

"There is no way I would do…!" shouted Cyborg before being interrupted by Mayon again.

"And to finish it off put on a coconut bra and a blonde wig on!" cried Mayon.

"No way! There is no way I am doing that! You can't make me!" shouted Cyborg getting up to leave the room.

"Oh we have our ways Cyborg….StarK, Robin, BB! Get ready!" shouted Strix. Suddenly StarK, Robin and Beast Boy jumped on the stage with paint ball guns filled with purple paint ready.

Cyborg backed up. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Ready!" shouted Strix.

"There is no way..."

"Get set!"

"I am going to do…"

"Fire!"

"This! AAARRRGGGHHHH!" screamed Cyborg has StarK, Robin, and BB fired their guns at him. Purple paint splattered the stage. The firing only lasted a couple seconds but the results were priceless. By the time they were done Cyborg was all purple from head to toe.

"Now Keyblade356! It's your turn!" shouted Strix. Keyblade356 jumped on stage and got his control freak remote and put it on the Lion King(with was on Disney Channel) and zapped Cyborg. When he was done zapping him Cyborg had on a grass skirt, a blonde wig, and a coconut bra. To make it worst since it was from the Lion King movie that made Cyborg want to sing the song from the movie. Beast Boy joined for the heck of it by turning into a pig.

Cyborg**_: "Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat! Then eat my buddy Beast Boy here because he's a tasty treat! Come on down and dine this tasty swine! All you have to do is get in line! Are you achin?_**

Beast Boy: **_Yup, yup, yup!_**

Cyborg: **_For some bacon?_**

Beast Boy: **_Yup, yup, yup!_**

Cyborg: **_He's a big pig!_**

Beast Boy:**_Yup, yup!_**

Cyborg: **_You can be a big pig too! Oy!_**

Suddenly as soon as they finished that song a pack of hungry, drooling, bear quigs** (Note: If you don't know what quigs are then I will tell you. They are giant creatures that can tear you apart for no reason.)** jumped on stage and started chasing Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH! QUIGSSSS!" screamed Cyborg and BB running out the door down the hallway.

StarK turned to Strix. "Hey wasn't it hyenas that were going to chase them like in the movie?"

"Yeah but Animal Planet had them for a commentary so I thought quigs were the next best thing." Said Strix pulling out a magazine.

Meanwhile Cyborg and BB were still running from the quigs. "Yo BB! You're the animal expert! How do we get rid of this things!" shouted Cyborg as the quigs ran closer.

"Run faster!" screamed BB.

"I could of thought of that!" Suddenly a thought stuck Cyborg. "Yeah Strix once told me that quigs hated flumes!"

"If they hate flumes then I know just the place we can be safe!" BB grabbed Cyborg and pulled him into a room. It was really dark in the room so all you could see were their eyes.

"Uhhhhhh…BB? Where are we?" asked Cyborg.

"We're in a flume closet! Like you said quigs hate flumes!" cried BB happily.

Cyborg grabbed a broom that was on the floor and hit BB with it. "This is a BROOM CLOSET! Not a FLUME CLOSET! You idiot!"

Suddenly a pair of yellow eyes appeared next to Cyborg. "Uhhhh…Beast Boy? Please tell me you have yellow eyes!"

"Uhhhh…No. I have green eyes. Hey! I found a light switch." BB turned on the lights to find a giant quig behind them.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Okay! That looks like all the time we have for today's show!" shouted Strix.

"Hey! Did you hear screaming?" asked StarK.

"No…probably just the fans outside."

"Okay! Bye til the next episode!"

"Please Review!"


	3. Episode 3

**Jump City Talk!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi! Strix and StarK here with another episode of Jump City Talk!**

**StarfireK: Today we are interviewing Beast Boy!**

**Strix: Poor thing…I hope he survives.**

**StarK: Strix Moonwing does not own Teen Titans or any other show!**

**Episode 3: Beast Boy**

Scene shows a brightly lit studio filled with audience and fans. On the stage is the famous Strix Moonwing, but strangely her best friend/co-host/partner in crime, StarfireK, is missing. Strix walks up to the front of the stage and waves to the audience.

"Hello! And welcome back to…." Shouted Strix.

"Jump City Talk!" roared the audience.

"Okay you are probably wondering why I am by myself…well let's just say StarK had a little problem yesterday. What about I show in a flashback!" said Strix.

**Flashback….**

"Wow! That was a great episode we did today Strix!" cried StarK as she and Strix walked out of the studio.

"Yeah! I know! Let's celebrate by going to Starbucks!" cried Strix shifting into a giant gold and white bat from the Chronicles of the Underland series.

"Okay! But…why there?" asked StarK jumping on Strix's back.

"Because the workers there are afraid of bats so I can get the food free!" screeched Strix flapping her giant bat wings and flying away to Starbucks with StarK.

As soon as they landed at the Starbucks parking lot all the workers there screamed their heads off and ran out the door…all except this one goth guy working at the counter.

"Uhhhhh….dudette. You're a giant bat." Said the goth guy in a monotone voice.(think Raven!)

"Yes I know…" screeched Strix baring her bat fangs in a smile. StarK inched away from her.

"Whatever….what do you want?" asked the goth guy. Strix and StarK looked at the menu.

"Uhhhh….do you have any bugs? Maybe mites?" asked Strix.(I have a bat stomach now! That's what they eat!)

"Let me check on the floor…" The guy looks on the floor. "Nope…sorry bat girl."

"Stupid bat stomach….I should of turned into a winged lion."

StarK looked at the goth guy. "Soooo…what's your specialty here?"

"Coffee…and cookies….sugar cookies." Said the goth guy.

StarK brightened up. "Ohhhhhh….sugar cookies! I'll take…twenty extra large bags!"

"Uhhhh…StarK? I don't think you should eat all that." said Strix.

"I know! That's why I'm ordering thirty cups of coffee to go with it!" cried StarK. "It evens out!"

"Dudette…do you go to math class?" asked the goth guy.

"Yes! My teacher said that I'm special!" cried StarK.

"Whatever….will that be cash or charge?"

"Uhhhhhh…Strix? Do you happen to have any cash on you?"

Strix sighs and changes back to human form and gives out money.

"Thanks! Okay now let's eat!" Grabs bags and gulps it down in one bite. StarK drops empty bag. Suddenly her eyes get really big. Then really small. Then goes big again. Then she stands still, trembling violently.

Strix gets worried. "Uhhhhh…StarK? Are you alright?" Creeps up to StarK and pokes her. BIG MISTAKE!

StarK jumps ten feet in the air consumed with sugar and caffeine to create the world's biggest sugar rush ever! "Whaoooooooohoooooo!"

Strix jumps in surprise and lands in the goth guys arms and both are watching StarK with fearful expressions on their faces. StarK then lands next to them on the counter. She starts talking really fast to the two.

"HiI'mStarK!YoulooklikeRaven!IlikeRaven!IthinkRavenlikesBeastboy!Beastboyisgreen!Ilikegreen!Doyoulikegreen?Ithinkeveerythingshouldbegreen!Isawamoviewerealiensweregreen!Iknowanalien!HernameisStarfire!IthinkRobinhasacrushonher!IknowRobin'srealname!It'sDickGrayson!Isn'tthatfunny?Hedoesn'thavepowersthough!Ihavepowers!Ihaveflamepowers!Wanttosee?Whattosee!" With that she starts shooting fireballs everywhere.

Soon all of Starbucks is in flames. Strix transforms into a winged lion and grabs both the goth guy and StarK and flies out the building before it explodes into a million pieces and sending coffee and sugar cookies everywhere.

**End Flashback…**

"So you see StarK still hasn't recovered from her sugar and caffeine rush soooo…we had to give her some….quiet time."

**In a room in the back of the studio…..**

"Sugar! We need Sugarrrr! Precious Sugar! Must have sugar! We will destroy you for sugar!" screamed StarK pounding the steel door with her fireballs. Two gordianans were guarding her.

Gordieran 1: Do you think the door will hold?

Gordieran 2: Of course! I mean the human girl can't be as bad as the Tameranian we had to guard last time! Right?

StarK: Sugar! Give me Sugar!(Door shakes violently)

Guards: I think we're going to need a stronger door.

**Back to Show……**

"So since StarK can't be my co-host for this episode I got my friend Wave Maker be the co-host!" shouted Strix. The audience cheers loudly as Wave Maker(WM) walks in.

"Hi Strix! No time no see! So when do we get the show started?" asked WM.

"As soon as Keyblade gets our guest." Replied Strix.

"Soooo…what do you what to do til then?"

Strix thinks for a moment. "Want see the quote of the day?"

"Sure!"

Voice:** It's the quote of the Day with StarfireK…..**

StarK: (eyes twitching madly)YOU HAVE SUGAR! DON'T YOU BIG VOICE! GIVE ME MY SUGAR!(flings fireballs everywhere and starts laughing like a maniac.)

Voice:** No! Stop! Don't do that! I don't have sugar! Arrggghhhhhh! My speaker's on fire! Help!**

StarK: Muewaaahhahaahahah! Sugar good! Sugar! Must have sugar!

**At Titans Tower….**

"Okay guys! Listen up! From now on all doors and windows must be locked and no body can leave without persimission! Got it!" shouted Robin at his teammates.

"Friend Robin…I do not understand why we must do this." Said Starfire.

Cyborg sat up. "Because Starfire…There is two crazy talk show girls who are trying to interview all of us!"

"I don't see why that is bad." Said Raven.

"That's because they haven't interviewed you yet! Me and Cyborg have been interviewed! It's brings nothing but pain and torture!" Robin's eyes twitch as he says this. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy inch away from them.

"Dude! I think you are overreacting! I mean they can't be that bad! And plus even if they are…they can't get us in here! Right!" said Beast Boy. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and a handsome teenager boy appeared.

He grabs Beast Boy's arm and said, "Don't worry! I'm only here for the green one!" Then he and Beast Boy disappear in rush of light leaving the rest of the titans alone.

"I think I know what you mean Robin." Said Raven. Robin and Cyborg faint on spot.

**Back at the Show….**

Keybade and Beast Boy appear on the stage next to Strix and WM.

"Yay! You got our special guest! Thanks Keyblade!" cried Strix.

"No problem Strix!" said Keyblade. Beast Boy looked from Strix to WM to Keyblade. He eyes widened in fear.

"Dudes! I know you three! You (points to Keyblade) I saw you and another girl in the Janitor's Closet!" cried Beast Boy.

"Hey! What comes from the Janitor's Closet stays in the Janitor's Closet!" shouted Keyblade blushing.

"And you!" Cried Beast Boy pointing at Wavemaker. "You and your crazy friends came to the Tower and made Robin and Slade get married!"

"Hey! They got divorced! Didn't they!" said WM grinning evilly at the memory of the wedding.

"And you!" said BB pointing at Strix. "You and your friend, StarfireK, were the ones you sent Robin flying in a catapult and made Cyborg get chased by quigs!"

"Your point is?" said Strix.

Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak but closed it again trying to think of a answer for that question. He tried to think of an answer for Strix's question but ended up just shrugging his shoulders. "Just saying…"

"Good! Now if you're done rambling like Robin let's start the interview." Said Strix. Wavemaker jumped into StarK chair and Strix jumped to her desk. Keyblade put a lawn chair out in the audience and ate a taco. Beast Boy squirmed uncomfortably in the guest chair. The interview had begun!

**At Teen Titan Tower….**

"Hey! Friends look! Friend Beast Boy is on the box of vision!" cried Starfire pointing at the TV where Jump City Talk was airing.

"AAUUURRGGHHH! He's on that show!" cried Robin screaming like a little girl.

"He is!" shouted both Raven and Cyborg. They looked at eachother and smirked. "I'll tape it. You get the snacks." Said Raven. "Gotya!"cried Cyborg running for the kitchen.

**At the Show…..**

"Okay! Let's get this party started!" shouted WM. Strix and BB looked at her strangely.

"Uhhh…sorry. New at this!" said WM.

"That's okay! Now Beast Boy…." Started Strix. She and WM stared evilly at Beast Boy. Beast Boy gulped and sunk deeper into his chair.

WM jumped in front his face and screamed, "Okay! Listen here animal boy! Spit it out! Once and for all…who do you like more! Raven or Terra!"

"What the…! Where did that come from!" screamed Beast Boy.

**Titans Tower….**

Raven was drinking some herbal tea while watching Beast Boy get interviewed on the TV. Cyborg and Starfire were next to her watching too. Robin was still unconscious.

"Okay! Listen here animal boy! Spit it out! Once and for all…who do you like more! Raven or Terra! Screamed WM on the television.

Raven choked on her tea. "What the heck! You little…!"

**Back on the Show…..**

"Listen…you don't have to answer that question now!" said Strix patting Beast Boy on the head.

"Thank goodness…" sighed BB.

"You can answer it later!" said WM smiling. Beast Boy whimpered. WM thought of another question to ask. "Sooooo…are you a naturally green or did you fall in a pickle jar?"

"What kind of question is that!" said Beast Boy fuming.

"We're just curious! I mean come on! People today will do anything for fashion!" commented Strix. "They dye their hair purple, red, green,…this one man dyed himself blue."

"I think that was for a movie. Hey you know Strix…you don't usually see that many heroes that are green. In fact I think Beast Boy is the only one!" cried WM.

Strix's eyes widened. "OMG! You're right! Beast Boy is the only one! Most of the people who are green are villains!" Strix and WM inched their chairs from Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked at the people of the audience who were glaring at him. He started to sweat nervously. "Dude! That's not true! I...I…I know a lot of heroes who are green!"

"Oh yeah! Name them!" shouted WM glaring at him.

"Okay….uhhhhhh….er…let's see…uhh…me! Yeah! I'm a hero!" Beast Boy smiled triumphly.

"Other than you idiot!" retorted Strix.

Beast Boy shut his eyes really tight and tried to think of something. Steam started to float from his ears.

"If his brain explodes I'm not cleaning it up!" whispered WM to Strix.

**At Tower…**

Cyborg had now invited the Titans East over and they were watching Beast Boy try and think of a green hero in the living room.

"Hey I know! Shrek is green!" shouted Speedy. Aqualad threw popcorn at him. "Shrek isn't a super hero dimwit!"

"He's going to blow! I know it! He can't take the pressure." Shouted Robin who was now awake.

"Shhhhh! I don't want to miss friend Beast Boy's answer!" shouted Starfire jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm calling rest of the titans for this!" shouted Cyborg running to the phone.

**Back at the Show…..**

Suddenly a light bulb appeared on top of Beast Boy's head. "I know!" Then Strix ran up to him and grabbed the light bulb.

"Thanks Beast Boy! I needed this!" Strix then turns into a spotted owl and flies to the ceiling where she changes the stage light that had been broken on the last episode. She then flies back down and changes back to human.

Beast Boy looked confused for a moment at what had just happened but shook his head and continued. "The Hulk! He's green! Ha! Beat that!"

"Ohhhhhhhh…pl-ease!" shouted both Strix and WM. "The Hulk is more of villain than the villains he fights!" shouted WM. "Look at all the property damage he does!"

"And his movie SUCKED! Stupid Marvel…thinks it can make better heroes than DC!" muttered Strix.

Beast Boy glared angrily at them. "Oh yeah! Then tell me…how many so called villains are green?" The two answered immediately.

Strix: Shego.

WM: Green Goblin.

Keyblader: Mojo Jojo.

Sabre: The green blob Starfire almost married.

StarK: Broccoli! It killed sugar!

"Uhhhhh….So there's not a lot heroes who are green! So sue me! I'm only green because I have a disease!" cried Beast Boy angrily.

"YOU HAVE A DISEASE! AAARGGGHH!" screamed Strix and WM jumping ten feet away from Beast boy. People in the front seats moved to the back of the studio.

Beast Boy waved his hands in the air trying to calm them down. "No wait! It isn't like the flu or anything! You can't get it by getting near people!" Strix and WM, who had been hiding underneath Strix's desk, came out.

"You mean it's not like the flu?" asked Strix.

"Don't you get the flu from kissing people or something?" asked WM.

"No you don't! You get AIDS from kissing people!" replied Strix.

"No you don't! You get AIDS from blood transfusions!" retorted WM.

"I thought you got chicken pox from that?"

"No get chicken pox when you get bit by a chicken!"

"I thought that was rabies!"

"No! You get rabies from babies!"

"I thought babies gave you cooties?"

"No boys give you cooties! Duh!"

"Hello! I'm still here!" shouted Beast Boy waving his hands to get their attention. The two stopped their arguing and stared at Beast Boy. Suddenly at the same time they yelled, "AAAUUUURRRGGHHH! He's a boy! Cooties!"

Beast Boy backed away from them. "No wait! Don't…AAAUURRGGGHH!" screamed Beast Boy has the two girls used their water powers to blast him with a powerful jet of water. It sent him flying into the wall. He sat up soaked. He squirted out some water like a fountain.

"Yay!" screamed the two girls high-fiving eachother. "Now lets cleanse him by taking him a bath!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Beast Boy as the two girls dragged him away by his feet. SabreJustice walked up to the screen and said, "Uhhhh…let's go to a commercial."

* * *

The screen shows a dark room. Suddenly a single light comes on and shows the Brain.

Brain: Greetings young generation of future civilians. You all are probably saying to yourself… "Boy do I wish my garden was as beautiful as the Brain's" right?

Screen show's the Brains garden which is filled with dangerous and toxic plants and is also filled with frozen figures of super heroes (watch Titans Together)

Brain: Well now you can have a garden like my…filled with lovely captured titans…I mean….ice sculptures. All you need to do is call the phone number and tell us which titans you wish for us to capture…I mean figure you want us to sculpt. Just call 1-800-EVIL and you will get you frozen titan…uh…sculpture in a week. Call now…or be destroyed! Muewaaahahhaahha! I mean….good day.

* * *

**Back to the Show…..**

Strix, WM, and Beast Boy are all back and ready. Beast Boy is looking miserable beyond belief. He is squeaky clean and his hair is combed and suitable. And worst yet….he smelled….CLEAN! No tofu smell! The horror!

"Why don't you two just save the villains the time and kill me now! I'm as good as dead anyway!" cried Beast Boy miserably.

Strix patted his head. "Don't worry! You'll thank us one day!"

"Yeah! I mean it won't take long to get you're tofu smell back!" replied WM happily.

"You're both crazy….you know that right?" said Beast Boy glaring.

"Don't worry…you'll be like us soon! Muewahahahaha!" laughed Strix. Beast Boy started to eye the exit in hopes of escaping. But there were no hopes of escaping!

"Sooooo…what do we do now Strix?" asked WM. Strix's got this really scary and happy look on her face that made both Beast Boy and WM tremble.

"It is time for the DARE OF THE DAY! Muewaaahahahahhah! I have the caller…or should I say…callers…for the dare of day on the phone! Callers you're on the air!" The callers voices's filled the air.

"HI WAVEMAKER! REMEMBER US!" Screamed the two callers.

WM's eyes widened in fear. "Mirage!TitanQueen! What are you doing here?"

"I think you know why we're here WM!" said TQ.

"This is revenge for making us marry Robin and Slade in our story!" shouted Mirage.

"Strix! For the Dare of the Day me and Mirage dare Beast Boy and Wavemaker to get married!" shouted TQ.

"Noooooooo! Anything but that! I'm a BB/Rae shipper! I'll be like Terra then! Nooooo! Strix! Do something!" cried WM.

Beast Boy stood still with shock. Then he let out one of his famous girly screams and fell to his knees in front of Strix. "NNNNOOOOOOOOO! I beg you! I'm too young to get married!"

WM did the same thing. "I'm too beautiful and smart to be married to him!"

Strix thought for a second. "Sorry guys! But I have to do what the callers want! And they want you two to get married!" Strix then claps her hands and Mirage and TQ appear from behind a curtain.

"Finally! Revenge! Muewahahahahaha!" cried the two of them holding a flashlight to their face, laughing like maniacs.

"Get these two ready for their wedding!" shouted Strix as Sabre and Timberfox drag the two wailing teenagers to their dressing rooms.

"Looks like I will need a maid of honor and some bride's maids!" cried Strix and in a flash she whipped out her laptop and started typing. Suddenly StarK, Starfire, Mirage, TQ, Flies with Raven, and Timberfox were all dressed up in dresses. StarK(who was still sugar high) was to be the maid of honor and the rest were bride's maids. Then for the best man Strix got Cyborg, and for the groom's men she got Keyblade, Sabre, Robin, and Aqualad.

"Okay! Who's ready for a wedding!" cried Strix, who was going to be the one to wed them. Everyone took there seats and Cyborg and StarK dragged Beast Boy and WM out. Both were dressed and tied to a Mad Mod chair so they couldn't use their powers. They were also gagged.

Strix started the wedding. "Friends, fans….we gather at this talk show studio to bond this two lovebird in a forced marriage. Is there anyone in here that has any reason that this two shouldn't be hitched?

"Mmmm….mmmm..mmm!" mumbled both WM and Beast Boy.

"No? Speak now or if you do speak have me send owls to rip your tongue out!" growled Strix glaring at the audience. The Titans, who were there, were going to speak but quickly shut their trap. "Okay….then. Beast Boy….do you take this fanfiction authoress to be your wife?"

"MMMMMM! MMM!" shouted Beast Boy shaking is head back and forth. "You do? Good!" said Strix ignoring Beast Boy's shaking head.

"Now WM….do you take this shape-shifter to be your husband?" asked Strix to WM. "MMMMMM! MM! MM! MM!" shouted WM, her eyes wide with fear. "You do! Good! Now by the power in me as a fanfiction writer I pronounce you husband and wife! But it is official til they kiss! So may the newlyweds kiss so we can go home!"

**At the Tower….**

So for about every titan member was watching the show in the Titan's living room…and were bursting out laughing!

"Hahahahaha! This show is hilarious!" laughed Kid Flash.

"I can't wait to see them at their honeymoon!" laughed Speedy. "Right Raven….uh…Raven?"

The Titans looked around but for some reason couldn't find Raven. So they went back to watching Beast Boy suffer.

**At the Show….**

Beast Boy's and WM's eyes grew wide with terror as Milage and TQ leaned their chairs closer to eachother's mouths to make them kiss…and bond them forever as husband and wife!

They were getting closer and closer….then they were about a inch of kissing eachother when…BLAM! Everyone turned to see a very VERY angry Raven burst through the wall, hands glowing.

"Nobody marries that shape-shifter but me!" Roared Raven flying toward WM. WM eyes grew wide with fear and she started to hop away from Raven on her chair. Suddenly as Raven was fixing to blast WM to pieces a miracle happened.

"WELCOME TO THE SUGAR AND COFFEE SHOW!" Everyone turned to see a very sugar high StarK up on the stage with a jug of coffee and a bag of sugar in her hands.

StarK jumps down and rips the gag off Beast Boy. "Here! Have some…SUGAR AND COFFEE!" And with that she stuffed both the sugar and the coffee down Beast Boy's throat. Suddenly Beast Boy's eyes went real big, then real small, then really big again and glazed over. Then with the power of the sugar rush he broke from the Mad Mod chair and he and StarK started bouncing off the walls.

"HEYILIKESUGARANDCOFFEE!SUGARGOOD!NEEDMORE! Muewaahahahhahaha!" screamed Beast Boy and StarK as they bounced out the studio.

"Well….that's all the time we have for now! Till the next episode! Bye! Shouted Strix as she ran to capture StarK and Beast Boy.

**Strix: Just watched Things Change...THAT WAS THE CRAPPIEST EPISODE EVER! THERE MUST A SEASON SIX! Writers...please...help write letters to Cartoonnet work! Do not let the series end like this! Oh well...even if this is the last episode I know TT will live on. As long as there are shippers, fans, crazy writers, forums, and fanfiction I know Teen Titans will live on! Are when you are eighteen you can work for the DC shows and make a new Teen Titans! Just a thought. Please review!**


	4. Episode 4

**Jump City Talk!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Hi everybody! Thanks for all the reviews! This story is now my most popular one out of all my stories! Oh and before I start this episode I would like to get a few things straight…(clear throat) First of all…Wave Maker. I am very…VERY sorry about the mix up with Titan Queen in the last chapter! There's this other writer called Nintendo Queen and I got the two mixed up! I'm such a Glorkbag! (hits self in head) Ow! Really sorry! I have fixed the chapter! Again sorry. Also….to Seurat I will be happy to use you're character Macbeth, but he will have to work with my villain Atrox. Atrox will not show up until later episodes. But you will hear about him in this episode. **

**StarfireK: Strix does not own Teen Titans or any other show….but she does own a room full of books! (I didn't write them! I bought them! But I plan to become a world famous writer for fantasy books…when I finish high school)**

**Strix: I would also like to dedicate this chapter to my loyal fans….Timberfox, Wave maker, Keyblade356, StarfireK, Residents Grass Stain, Saloma-Kiwi, UknwUloveChopstix, Lady Isla, StarrGoddess, Seurat, GoddessWings94, SabreJustice, Raven Flies with Me, Disappearer/Syani, Nightmare Car, Imfromjupiter, Dlvvanzor, PowersoftheFrogs, and Soycaliente! That you all! You are the best!**

**Episode 4: Raven…uh…Ravens?**

The scene shows a studio filled with raving fans of Jump City Talk. It then shows the stage where the beloved host, Strix Moonwing, and the beloved co-host, StarfireK, are in their special desk and chair ready for the show to begin.

"Hi guys! Welcome back to…" shouted Strix

"JUMP CITY TALK!" shouted the audience.

"Soooo….StarK. Is your super sugar rush over yet?" asked Strix to StarK, who was twitching a little.

"Almost! I still need to get rid of the urge to sing crazy songs that make no sense!" replied StarK, her eyes twitching. Resident Grass Stain(Grass Stain) walks up.

"Hey! Who are we going to interview today?...Uhhhh…StarK. Your eyes are twitching." Said Resident Grass Stain staring at StarK.

"You what to make something of it Grassy!" growled StarK eyes twitching more.

"No thank you!" cried Grass Stain nervously backing away from StarK.

"To answer your question Grass Stain today we are going to interview Raven…if Keyblade356 can find her." Said Strix. "Where is he anyway…."

**Titans Tower….**

"Where is everybody!" screamed Keyblade walking around the Titans living room. He sat on the couch. "Great! How am I supposed to kidnap someone when no one is here?"

After a couple seconds of messing around with Beast Boy's and Cyborg's gamestation(beating all of their high scores) Keyblade decided to check to see if they were in their rooms. He cautiously stepped into the mysterious, scary, lair that was Raven's room.

"Cool! Look at all the spell books and potions and junk! Wow! A shrunken head!" He ran to the shelf where the shrunken head was and was going to pick it up when he saw a sign next to it.** Warning: Whoever touches this shrunken head will be doomed to a hundred years of annoyance.**

"Yeah right! Like that really works!" said Keyblade. Then he saw another sign next to the first one. **P.S. It really works…just look at Raven now. She has an annoying green guy following her twenty-four seven.**

"Wow…a little voice inside me is telling me to not touch it but a even bigger and louder voice is beating up the little voice and is telling me to pick it up!" So without another word he grabbed the disgusting shrunken head and to his surprise it started speaking to him! **(It's the shrunken head from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Don't tell me that thing wasn't hilarious!)**

"Dude! What are ya doing to me man? Put me down!" shouted the head with a Jamaican accent.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!DEMON HEAD!" shouted Keyblade throwing the head on the floor. He raised his foot ready to stomp the living day lights out of it when the head screamed.

"AAAARRRGGHHHH! Don't do it man! I'm here to help you!" screamed the head.

"How can you help?"

"You're here looking for that mean Goth girl that touched me and now has an annoying green changeling following her right?"

"Uhhhhhh….yeah? Hey wait! I touched you! Does that mean I'm going to have a green changeling following me!"

"Oh no…you're going to have something much worst! She's ten times worst than the changeling!"

"She? It's a girl….is she a cute girl?"

"Uhhhhhhh…..sure why not!"

"Sweet! Soooooo…where can I find Raven?"

"She's in that mirror right there. All you need to do is look into it and it brings you to her!" said the head, which I have decided to call Ned, pointing to the mirror from Nevermore. (wait! How can he point?)

"Thanks Ned!" said Keyblade walking over to get the mirror.

"Wait! Before you go! There is something important I must tell you!" cried Ned hopping over to Keyblade, who was about to transport himself to Strix's studio.

"What? Do you want me to get you Strix's autorgraph?"

"Well that would be nice….but no! There is someone trying to…" cried Ned, but Keyblade was already gone. For a second Ned sat there looking at the spot where Keyblade was moments before….then he grew bored and went to eat some blue furry food.

**At the Show…**

Keyblade suddenly appeared in front of Strix and StarK. StarK glared at him angrily.

"What took you so long! We've sitting here waiting for hours!" cried StarK waving her hands around. Grass Stain tapped her on the shoulder. "Uhhhhh….It's only been five minutes." He whispered.

"Oh yeah….I forgot."

Strix walked up to Keyblade grabbed the mirror. "Hey! Isn't this Raven's mirror?"

"Hey! Cool huh! This talking shrunken head named Ned said that to get Raven all we need to do is look into it!"

Sabre raised an eyebrow. "A shrunken talking head? They still have those? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Well we do need to interview Raven and if this is the only way then this is the only way! Though I do think that we should ask Ned how to use it first and…" began Strix but then StarK grabbed the mirror away from her.

"OMG! Is that a zit! Somebody get me some face cream!" screamed StarK looking into the mirror. Suddenly the mirror started glowing. Wave maker walked up.

"Hey guys! What's going onnnnnn…..AARRGGHHH!" screamed WM as she, Sabre, Grass Stain, Strix, StarK, and Keyblade got sucked into the depths of Raven's beauty mirror.

The audience stood there for a moment then applauded loudly. But then when the guys didn't come back they just got confused.

"Hey! Where is everybody!" shouted a random guy with an "I Love Strix" T-shirt on. Titans Queen, Timberfox, Flies with Raven, Mirage, and many other reviewers came on stage.

Timberfox smiled nervously at the crowd. "Uhhhh…we are having some…er….technical problems now…and…it would help if everyone would sit quietly til we can…fix it." Timberfox then ducked as a tomato came flying at her.

"I had to paid fifty bucks, cancel my heart operation, and skip my sister's wedding to see this show and I want to see it!" shouted another guy who then had a heart attack from not getting his operation and had to be brought to the hospital.

Flies with Raven and Rose Red2.0 jumped on the stage next to Timberfox. "Don't worry everybody! Until Strix comes back I….the great Flies with Raven will entertain you good and obsessed people with my singing!"

"And I'll play the air guitar! Because I'MA ROCK STAR!" shouted Rose Red2.0 getting a big air guitar and turning it up all the way to 12 on the power.

"Oh La La La…._LALALALALALALALA!"_ screeched Flies with Raven and her horrible singing combined with Rose Red2.0's air guitar was loud enough to make every glass thing in the studio break….it was also loud enough to wake up the Strix Struma Strikers, who started to attack the audience.

Titan Queen, Mirage, and the rest of the reviewers watched as the owls attacked the audience who were running around screaming and Timberfox who was strangling FR and Rose Red.

"Uhhhhh…maybe we can go to a commercial." Suggest TQ as the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

**(This is a remake of the Dr. Pepper commercial)**

**Background music: _I will do any thing for love! I will do any thing for love!_**

Shows Robin eating some of Starfire's horrible alien food with a scared look on his face. This Starfire looks at him and smiles. He smiles back and continues eating the food that was starting crawl away from the plate.

_**I will do any thing for love! I will do any thing for love!**_

Shows Raven and Beast Boy meditating…well Raven is anyway. Beast Boy is sitting there with a bored expression on his face until Raven looks at him. Then he smiles and gives her a thumbs up.

_**I will do any thing for love! I will do any thing for love!**_

Shows Cyborg and Bumblebee sitting on the couch watching a movie. Cyborg is drinking a Dr. Pepper and Bee starts to grab it from him.

_**But I won't do that….**_

Cyborg grabs his Dr. Pepper and runs out the door.

_**Oh Noooooooooo!**_

Shows Cyborg running into the ocean (Hey they don't have a street on the island!)

_**Oh I will do any thing for love…but I won't do that……**_

**Back at the Show…**

Okay…with the help of a lot of tranquilizer guns and dead mice the reviewers were able to get the owls back in their lair and the audience back in the benches.

Saloma-Kiwi sat down in the chair. "Great now what! We have no idea how to run a show!" Suddenly Timberfox and Flies with Raven jumped on the stage in a heroic manner.

"Don't worry! I…the great and talented Timberfox! Will be in charge of the show while Strix is gone!"

"And I will be the co-host!" Shouted Flies with Raven. The two looked around to see all the reviewers glaring at them.

"Hey! Who made you charge?" shouted UknwUloveChopstix. "I say…I should be in charge! After all I am Strix's biggest fan!"

"NO! I'm Strix's biggest fan!" screeched Lady Isla pushing UknwUloveChopstix out of the way.

"No! I am!" shouted GoddessWings94.

"No! I am!"

"No! I am!"

"No! Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Stoppppppppppp!" screamed Timberfox blowing a whistle. She looked around to make sure everyone was listening. "Okay I know that we are all big Strix Moonwing fans….but there is only one way to find out who is the best….A GIANT BUTT KICKING MUD FLINGING ALL AROUND CAT-FIGHT!"

The audience roared it's an approval. Everyone can agree that there is nothing better than seeing an old fashion mud pit cat fight! Suddenly a pit of mud appeared on the stage. The reviewer took there places.

"Hey! What if we're guys!" asked DarklightZERO and all the rest of the guy reviewers.

"I don't know! You guys can have dog fight! Okay ready…set…GO!" screamed Timberfox jumping into the mud pit and attacking everyone that got in her way. Mud was flung! Hair was pulled! Nails were broken! Yes it was a good old mud fight! But unknown to the battling reviewer a dark presence was on its way…

**In Raven's mirror….Or Nevermore…**

Resident Grass Stain looked up to see where he was at. He and the rest of the gang had been flying through a portal that StarK and the mirror had created when he and Keyblade356 had landed here…away from the rest of the crew. From the looks of things he and Keyblade had landed in the place where Beast Boy and Cyborg had first been in the episode Nevermore.**(You know…the place where they first came into Raven's mind…with the endless space and scary ravens)**

Grass Stain walked over to Keyblade, who had been knocked out while landing there). "Aaawwww cute. He's asleep…Oh well! Time to wake up!" Shouted Grass Stain banging Keyblade on the head with his backpack. Keyblade slept on. "Great…." Thought Grass Stain. "Hey I know! Hey Keyblade…RoCkInTeRrA wants to go in the Janitor's Closet with you!"

Keyblade shot up. "Really! Where!" He looked around. "Hey! I don't see RoCkInTeRrA! Where are we Grass Stain?"

"We're in Nevermore because you were the one stupid enough to listen to a shrunken head!" shouted Grass Stain.

"Hey! Sitting here arguing won't get us back to the studio! So let's just go and try and find a way out of here." Said Keyblade walking downs the path. Suddenly a little big eyed raven flew up to him.

"Hey! Grass Stain! Look! It's one of those raven thingies!" shouted Keyblade looking down at it.

Grass Stain walked next to him. "Hey did you know that you can teach ravens how to talk. I read it in the "Ravenmaster's Secret".

"Really! Cool! Let's see if we can teach it to something. Hey birdie! Say...Polly want a cracker."

The raven said nothing.

"Keyblade I think that's a little too hard for it to say. How about…Baddies beware Beast Boy's big bad bite!"** (Bet you can't say that ten times really fast!) **Kayblade glared at him. "Oh! And you think MY thing was hard to say!"

"_Go back…"_

Both Keyblade and Grass Stain looked at the raven. More ravens had flown near them and they were all speaking.

_"Go back…"_

_"Go back…"_

_"Go back…"_

"Wow that's really starting to annoy me now!" said Grass Stain as he and Keyblade started to slowly back away from the ravens. Suddenly the ravens turned into those evil four-eyed ones and attacked them.

Keyblade stepped forward. "Don't worry I'll just transform myself into Darkblade and defeat those…" Before he says anything else one of the ravens grabbed his control freak remote and flew off.

"You were saying." Said Grass Stain as he and Keyblade ran off with the ravens behind them. Suddenly the two of them disappeared through another portal.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Screamed the boys as they fell through it. Suddenly they landed into a nice safe field of flowers…pink flowers.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH! THE PINKNESS! IT BURNSSSS!"

Boys…..

**Meanwhile in another part of Nevermore…**

"Hey Sabre…how the heck did we get stuck in this maze!" Shouted Wave Maker walking through the giant maze…or really it's a labyrinth…you can use any of those two. "Uhhhhh Sabre?" She looked around but couldn't find a trace of Sabre.

"Hey Wave Maker! Is that you!" yelled Sabre from….somewhere.

"Yeah! It's me! Where are you!" asked WM.

"I don't know….Hey! While we're stuck in a maze want to play Marco polo?" asked Sabre.

"Sure! Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

**Meanwhile in yet another part of Nevermore….**

Strix and StarK had landed in a cavern beneath the ground. It was too dark to see anything in it. All that could be seen were Strix's and StarK's eyes moving around.

"Great StarK! Look what you got us into now!" cried Strix glaring at StarK.

StarK rolled her eyes. "Hey! I wasn't the one who wanted to interview Raven! I wanted to interview Starfire but _NO_! You said that it would be fun to interview Raven and see if she liked Beast Boy or not! I still think that we should have done another Robin interview!"

"Okay! Okay! I get your point. Okay…now first let's see where we are. Uhhh…StarK. Do you remember a dark cavern in Nevermore?"

"No. Hey Strix can't you turn into something that can light up this place?"

"Sure." And with that Strix transformed into one of those giant fireflies from the Underland Chronicles. The cavern was soon lit up showing that it was filled with doors.

Strix and StarK had an anime sweatdrop over their heads. "Uhhhh…Strix. Do we have to all these doors?"

"Looks like it."

"Oh Beep!"

**Many hours later….**

"Okay…here's door 1,243,456,678.274374." panted Strix opening the door to find it empty. She collapsed on the floor exhausted. Stark, who had been riding on top of Strix's back the whole time(remember…I'm a giant firefly now!), looked down at Strix and yelled, "Hey! What's the hold up down there!"

Strix glared at StarK and sent her flying off her back into the wall. "Hey! I was sitting there!"

"That's it! We're this is the last door! If this one doesn't take us home then I don't know what will!" Shouted Strix, changing back to human and stomping over to the door. She quickly opened the door and stared inside it with amazement.

StarK walked over to her and waved her hand in front of Strix's face. "Hello! Strix are you all right! What's with the trance like face?"

"I think I just died…because I see heaven!"

**Outside of Strix's Studio….**

The sun was setting at the outside the studio. Since everyone was still inside watching the show nobody was there outside in the parking lot. Only one boy stood waiting in the shadows of the building. From the terrible scowl on his face to the dark coat filled with every kind of weapon imaginable, you could tell that this guy was bad news. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared next to him.

"What is it master?" growled the boy at the shadow.

"I have a new mission for thee." Said the shadow, also know as Seurat.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine. What's the new mission?"

"I want thee to seek out the teenager writer who calls thyself…Strix Moonwing."

"What am I supposed to do to this…girl…when I find her?"

"Do what thee do best my assassin."

"Understood Master Seurat."

"Remember…this one is different from others. She might prove difficult. If my quest to become the world's most powerful fanfiction author is to be complete this girl must be slayed."

The boy let a sneer grow on his face. "Maybe to others…but how difficult could one girl be when she is dealing with the one and only…Macbeth!"

**Announcer Guy: Who is this Macbeth? Why does he want Strix killed? Will the reviewer ever get to host the show? Will Strix and her friend get to interview Raven! Why does Raven have a shrunken head named Ned? Why am I asking you these questions! Stay tune for the next episode of….**

**Three little cats from Daiaman(I think that's what it's called…I don't watch.): Of the tuna show!**

**Announcer Guy: What are cats during here!**

**Three cats: We're to be the announcers of Jump City Talk!**

**Announcer Guy: I'm the announcer of Jump City Talk! Besides you three are already the announcers of the Daiaman show!**

**Three Cats: We quit because they wouldn't give enough tuna! We love tuna! **

**Announcer Guy: Whatever! Get out of here! I'm doing my job.**

**Three Cats: Make us! Tuna breathe!**

**Announcer Guy: That it! Who wants Kitty chow!(Runs off chasing cats)**

**Strix: Don't worry…this episode is a two parter! Please review or I'll send the evil four eyed ravens after you!**


	5. Episode 4 part 2

**Jump City Talk!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for leaving all of you hanging there for months! I'm sooooooo sorry! I need to thank both StarK and Wave maker for telling methat I had to update this story. I'm really sorry guys….I just have a little problem with not updating. When I think of a new story I kind of quit what I'm doing and work on it…and I think of a lot of new stories. Sorry again. I promise that I will update at least one of my old stories every week! If I don't, I give StarK and Wave Maker permission to annoy me to death until I do!**

**StarK: Can I get that in writing?**

**Strix: I posted it on the darn internet!**

**StarK: Fine! Strix does not own Teen Titans or any of the Ravens in here…nor will she ever own the seventh Harry Potter book….even if she would sell her own kidney for it!**

**Strix: No I wouldn't!...do you think that might work?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Wave Maker for making me come to my senses and update this story. Thanks WM for being a good friend and fan, and for still reviewing for my other stories.**

**Episode 4 part 2**

**At the studio…**

Many hours had gone back since the start of what came to be known as the American World War of the Massacre of the Revolution of the United Fanfiction Rebels of Mudflinging Strix Lovers….or just the big cat/dog fight over who would be host.

The studio, which was usually spotless, was now covered from roof to ceiling with mud. The audiences, who surprisingly haven't left yet, were grumbling and complaining about the fight. Mainly because many had placed bets on all the people fighting and lost.

And who was the winner of the fight? Nobody, that's who!

"WHAT?" cried Timberfox, who's face was cut and hair was tangled with mud. "What do you mean? Nobody won!"

Lady Isla stood up, brushing mud and broken nails off her. "We fought our butts off fighting to be the host of this show!"

UknwUloveChopstix glared at the ceiling and yelled, "Who are you anyway? Show yourself or face the wrath of us Fanfiction writers!"

A cool, cruel voice purred to them from the ceiling. "The wrath of thy Fanfiction writers you say? Do thee actually thinks that I shall flee from a threat like you?"

Everyone in the studio jaws dropped in surprise at actually hearing the narrator talk to them. Timberfox, recovering from the shock, stood up and yelled, "I, as a respected and insane author here, demand that you tell us who you are…and why you're speaking like a horrible Romeo and Juliet play?"

The voice let out a cruel laugh and a suddenly a tall handsome boy in a dark cloak appeared. He narrowed his red eyes and bowed to the fans. "I am they call Macbeth, my dear ladies….and random boys."

All the fangirls(who had stopped being angry) were now goggling at the hot guy who had just appeared right in front of them. The fanboys, however, weren't that pleased.

DarklightZERO glared at the incredibly hot looking red-eyed purpled-haired 19-year old hunk and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Okay listen here you big girl stealing dark cloaked pretty boy! We know that you had something to do with Strix disappearing…so spill it!"

Macbeth raised an eyebrow. "And who might you be?" Suddenly Flies with Raven jumped into his arms and let out a girly squeal.

"I be Flies with Raven, your past, present, and future girlfriend!" She cried hugging him very tightly around the neck. His face started to go purple from the lack of oxygen. "Can't….breath…need….air…to….murder…you!"

Luckily for Macbeth(and Flies with Raven) Timberfox dragged Flies with Raven away from Macbeth before he could stab her to death with a very large sword.

Macbeth rubbed his neck before glaring at all the fanfic writers and growling, "Okay, listen up. I'm looking for a maiden that calls thyself Strix of the Moonwing. Tell me where she is or be destroyed." Everyone stared at him for a moment with raised eyebrows.

RoseRed2.0 looked around to see if anybody was going to say something. She then shrugged and turned to Macbeth. "Uhhhh…Strix Moonwing isn't here right now. Please leave a message for her after the beep. BEEEEPPP!"

Macbeth let out a snarl of angry and said, "I don't have time for this! Do you know where this Strix is or not?"

Timberfox smirked at him and said, "Maybe….or maybe not!" Macbeth growled and pulled out a sword and raised it at her. "Tell me where the girl is or else!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the shrunken head named Ned from the last chapter fell from the ceiling right on top of Macbeth. Macbeth let out a grunt and fell to the ground and fainted. Timberfox stood there for a moment shocked, and then with a yowl of victory jumped on top of him and cried, "Ha! That's what you get for messing with the one and only Timberfox! Huzzah!"

Ned the talking shrunken head turned to glare at Timberfox. "Girl, what are you talking about? I'm the one who beat him up before you became the next Nearly Headless Nick...well in your case, All Headless Nick."

Flies with Raven let out a whimper. "You just killed my future husband! You will hear from my lawyers!...er….from Strix!"

"He isn't dead…in fact, he'll be up and ready to kill every one of you in about…I'd guess…four point two minutes." Said Ned. Everyone did an anime drop.

"What with this Macbeth guy anyway?" asked Lady Isla.

"No time to explain everything…but I will tell you that he is a dangerous assassin hired by writer Seurat to kill and murder Strix Moonwing so he could become the greatest writer on wait, that was everything. Okay my work is done! Good luck trying to save your friend from a world famous killer!" And with that the shrunken head disappeared, leaving everyone with an unconscious killer ready to wake up at any moment.

The fanfic writers all looked at eachother and had the same expressions on their faces that said….

Now what?

**At Nevermore with Strix and StarK….**

"I think I just died…because I see heaven!" cried Strix, in her trancelike state.

StarK raised an eyebrow and looked in the same direction as Strix. Inside the room was the largest, most beautiful library in the world. Every corner of it was lined with shelves by shelves with book, all looking brand new. Angels seemed to sing in the background and the room seemed to glow….truly this was a bookworm's heaven.

To bad none of this seemed to impress StarK, who still wore an expression of extreme boredom on her face as she looked at the beautiful, glowing library. "Uh huh…a library. Do you think they have a McDonalds crammed in here somewhere?"

Strix broke from her trancelike state and her face broke into an expression of pure joy and happiness. She slowly walked into the library and whispered, "Never in my life have I seen some many books…all glowy and shiny. Isn't beautiful StarK?" She turned to face her friend but found that she was gone. Strix looked around and, to her horror, she saw StarK pulling books out of the shelves and throwing them on the floor, onto a giant pile.

"STARK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shouted Strix, steam coming out of her head in anger as she glared at StarK.

StarK just looked at Strix and frowned, "Two words….I'm hungry. Hey, you're a bookworm; do you know where a cookbook is?"

Strix glared and growled, "YOU CAN'T JUST THROW BOOKS ON THE FLOOR LIKE THEY WERE JUST STUFF! WHAT IF THE OWNER OF THEM FINDS OUT?"

StarK glanced at Strix and threw another book on the floor. "Strix, we're lost in a dimension full of doors that leads us to the loopy world of fruit loopness and have no way of returning….do you really think I care about what the owner of these dumb books thinks?"

"You should if you know what's good for you." Said an intelligent voice, behind them.

"AAHHHHH!" Screamed Strix and StarK, jumping into the air and hugging eachother in fear. They opened their eyes to see that the person that had spoken was none other than…Raven!

Well…not really the real Raven. This Raven had glasses and wore a bright yellow cloak. This was the Raven of Wisdom. Wisdom adjusted her glasses and glared at Strix and StarK, who stopped hugging eachother and smiled innocently. Strix pointed at StarK. "It was her." StarK glared.

Wisdom pointed at Strix, "You are Strix Moonwing, fifteen-year old author and writer of over thirteen different stories on and probably future author of the best selling Phantom Trilogy. It will be made into a movie ten years from now." She said in a fast know-it-all voice. She then turned to StarK and said, "You are StarfireK, fifteen-year old author and writer of over four different stories on You are best friends with Strix and will become an artist for Disney and many other animation companies. Whoopee-do for you. You also knocked down all my books."

For a few moments all Strix and StarK could do was stare atWisdom with their mouths hanging open for flies to come in. Finally Strix snapped out of her state of shock and spoke, "So….your Raven's Wisdom?"

"Yes." Said Wisdom, who was glaring at StarK who was still staring in shock at hearing her future.

Strix punched StarK in the shoulder and continued, "So you know everything?"

Wisdom nodded, "That is correct. You see…" She spread her arms out showing the entire library. "All of this is the domain of wisdom. In this library is every book that has and **_will _**be made. It also has movies and animation, as well as ancient artifacts." Wisdom frowned and added, "But sadly I can not tell you or Raven any of the knowledge hidden here. You can only get it by working for it."

Strix's eyes went wide and she asked in an excited squeal, "Does that mean you have the seventh and last Harry Potter book here?"

Wisdom raised an eyebrow. "Why yes…very interesting ending it has. Too bad I can't tell you it. You'll have to wait like everyone else."

Strix's look of joy vanished for a second but then returned. "Uhhh…you wouldn't happen to have a bathroom here would you?"

Wisdom pointed down a hallway. "Keep going that way until you see a door. You can't miss it." She and StarK watched as Strix ran toward the direction Intelligence pointed.

While they waited for Strix's return StarK asked, "Uhhh...hey since you're like the big know it all around here, you wouldn't happen to know where are friends are or how to get out of here? We're trying to find the original Raven so we could interview her for our show. Could you offer us some help?"

Wisdom shrugged. "Well I have nothing better to do so I guess I could help. If it helps with the interview you could ask me some questions."

StarK smiled. "Thanks! Oh, look! There's Strix!" The two turned to see Strix running up to them, with a big smile on her face. "Ready to go guys?" she asked. The two nodded and Intelligence led them out of the library but StarK couldn't help noticing that Strix's backpack seemed a little bigger than usual.

_"She wouldn't…she couldn't…did she?"_ Thought StarK to herself.

**Meanwhile, with Grass Stain and Keyblade…..**

**"**AAAAAARRUUGGHHHH!" shouted Grass Stain and Keyblade as they landed into the field of pink flowers. They hugged eachother in fear as they expected the killer ravens to attack them, but instead they heard…giggling?

Both popped their eyes open to see a pink clad Raven giggling at them. "Heheheheheheheh…boys hugging are so funny! Hehehehhe!" Giggled Happy Raven, pointing at Grass Stain and Keyblade, who were still hugging eachother in fear.

The two glanced at eachother and quickly jumped two feet apart from eachother, wiping their hands on their cloths to get rid of each other's germs.

Grass Stain looked at the pink Raven and said, "You must be Happy from Nevermore."

Happy giggled and hugged Grass Stain. "You know me! You must want to be my friend!" She turned to Keyblade and her eyes grew wide, "You must be Keyblade…"

Keyblade looked up shocked, "How do you know my name?"

Happy laughed and smiled at him, "Because silly…I have been sent by the cursed shrunken head to annoy you for the next hundred years! Heheheh…funny uh?" Ignoring the look of horror on Keyblade's face she started to dance around singing, while holding his hands and spinning him around with her.

"_**Oh I woke up Sunday morning and looked up on the wall,**_

_**And the skitters and the bed bugs were having a game of ball!**_

**_The score was nine to twenty! The skeeters were ahead!_**

**_The bed bugs hit a home run and knocked me out of bed!"_** Sang Happy in a high-pitched voice in Keyblade's ear, making him let go of her hands and sending him flying, head first to the ground.

Keyblade let out a groan of pain and stood up, while Happy was still singing and spinning around singing her annoying song. Behind him, Grass Stain was having a fit of loud laughter at Keyblade's pain. Keyblade glared at him, but Grass Stain only shrugged, "Hey, you're the one who touched the head."

Keyblade growled and stomped on top of a couple of flowers, "Grrrr…if only I had my remote back! Then I could turn into Darkblade and destroy that annoying head!"

"AAUUURRRRGGHHHHHH!"

Both Keyblade, Grass Stain, and Happy looked up in surprise and saw a brown clad Raven with a look of terror on her face run up and hide behind Keyblade.

"Uhhh…who are you?" asked Keyblade, at the shivering, frightened Raven. The brown Raven looked at him and then screamed again.

"AAARRRUUUGGHHHH! A BOY! A BOY IS IN NEVERMORE! HE'S GOING TO KIDNAP, KILL ME, AND THEN LEAVE MY BODY UNDER A BRIDGE!" She screamed, running away from Keyblade. Grass Stain raised an eyebrow and glanced at Keyblade.

Keyblade shrugged and said, "Was it something I said?"

Happy, ignoring that fact that the Brown Raven was scared to death, ran up to her and gave her a hug of doom that matched Starfire's. "Don't be afraid! Happy is never afraid! I'm too happy!"

Grass Stain crossed his arms and said, "I'm guessing that the Brown Raven is Fear?"

Fear's eyes went wide with terror and she screamed, "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME? ARE YOU A STALKER! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! I NEED AN ADULT!"

Keyblade looked at her and said, "Uhhh…I thought Gray was both timid and fear?"

"DON'T BLAME ME! IT WAS BLAME THEM! STOP BLAMING EVERYTHING ON ME! I'M AFRAID OF TRIALS!" Screamed Fear.

Grass Stain and Keyblade both winced at her yelling. Keyblade's eyes twitched, "Get…now I have two hundred years of annoyance to endure. I really wish that idiotic raven didn't take my remote."

Happy giggled, "You mean that idiotic raven?" She said, pointed to one of the pink trees. Inside it was the raven that had Keyblade's remote in its beak. It looked at the two Ravens, Grass Stain and Keyblade and gave a loud CAW as it flew away.

Keyblade's eyes narrowed and he started to run after it. "Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you eat our one way ticket out of two hundred years of annoyance! Come on guys, help me!" Yelled Keyblade at his friends.

Grass Stain shrugged and ran after him with Happy right behind him, singing the annoying song again. Soon it was just Fear all by herself. She looked to the left and then to the right. Her eyes filled with terror and as she ran after them shouting, "WAIT GUYS! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M AFRAID OF BEING ALONE!

**Meanwhile…with Saber and WM…**

"Marco!" cried Sabre poking his head above one of the maze wall. He looked around for WM, but didn't see her, so he went back down again.

"Polo!" screamed WM, doing the same thing Sabre did, but didn't see him either so went back down.

The two of them have been doing that for hours trying to find eachother, but with no luck. The two were just as lost as ever.

Sabre slammed his body against the stone walls and sighed, "WM, I don't think this game is getting us anywhere out of this maze."

He could hear WM sigh also and say. "I wonder where Strix and the rest are."

"I know where they are…but you won't like it." Whispered a sad voice.

Sabre turned to see a grey clad Raven standing next to him, looking at him with a sad, depressed face. Sabre blinked, shocked to see her, "Err….you're Timid right?"

Timid nodded and whimpered, "I bet you're mad at me for not coming sooner…or are you mad at me for coming at all and ruining your game?"

Suddenly WM walked up from behind a corner and grinned, "The game was ruined before you even got here!"

Sabre smiled at finding his friend again and turned to Timid. "We're not mad…uh…would you mind taking us to our friends? We have a show to finish at home."

Timid started crying. "If I take you to your friends you won't like me anymore….nor would your friends."

WM and Sabre looked at eachother and the same thing crossed their mind. _"Was everyone in this place nuts?"_

"Uhhh…that's all right! Our friends don't like a lot of people!" said WM.

Fear gave a sad sigh and started to lead them out, but before she got started she turned to WM and said, "Oh, I'm really sorry for trying to kill you for marrying Beast Boy…and I'm really, really sorry for what I'm thinking of doing next week to you as revenge."

Sabre and WM looked at each, with raised eyebrows. "Great……"

**Meanwhile, back at the Studio….**

A single shadow filled Macbeth's mind when he was unconscious. It narrowed its red, glaring eyes and whispered, "Get up servant! You have a task to fore fill for your master! Awaken…NOW!"

Macbeth's eyes popped open and he stood up. He muttered some silent curses at his master Seurat. That guy was such a pest…one day he would be free of him and not have to do any of his dirty work anymore.

Macbeth stared around the studio, but didn't see any of the fanfic writers. The studio was strangely dark, even the audience was silent. It kind of creeped him out.

But unknown to him, he wasn't alone. In the dark of the shadows, a voice whispered inside a walky-talky, "The hunk is in the shower. I repeat, the hunk is in the shower!"

"What! He is? Can we see?" Whispered a voice back.

"No! I mean he's awake!"

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Just get on with the plan!"

"Fine…"

Suddenly a bright was turned on and it shined down directly on Macbeth, who jumped in surprise. A very loud voice was heard yelling, "HELLO! AND WELCOME TO…."

"JUMP CITY TALK!"

**Strix: Hehehehe…I'm just going to be mean and end it in a cliff hanger! Muewahahahhaah! Don't worry; I'm going to start on part three right now. Please review!**


	6. Episode 4: part 3

**Jump City Talk!**

**By Strix Moonwing**

**Strix Moonwing: Merry Christmas everybody! puts on Santa hat As a gift to all of you who actually read this story, I've posted the last of Episode 4! **

**StarK: Finally!**

**Strix: Hey! This chapter is 15 pages long! That's the record!**

**StarK: Excuses, excuses!**

**Strix: Fine, you're not getting you're Christmas present!**

**StarK: What!? Er...I mean...YOU'RE THE GREATEST STRIX!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of Ravens emotions.**

**Note: I'm sorry if I got any of the emotions wrong. There was a list on TV. com of the emotions and I used that. It said that the yellow one was Wisdom and the brown one was Fear.**

**Episode 4: Part three!**

Macbeth jumped back at the sound of the audience screaming their heads off and as the bright lights blinded him. He swung his head back and forth in search for the all the fans that had been around but saw that he was alone.

He growled at the audience, who were still cheering, and said, "Where are thy fans? Where are thou Strix? What the heck is going on here!?"

Suddenly a voice came from behind him. "I'll tell you what's going on…" Macbeth turned to find himself face to face with Timberfox. She smiled brightly and shouted, "You are on…..

"JUMP CITY TALK!" shouted the audience, cheering loudly again.

Macbeth glared at them and yelled, in a savage tone, "SILENCE!" The audience fell into a dead silence.

"Now, you…" he growled, turning to face Timberfox, but found that she was gone. As he blinked in confusion, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Flies with Raven.

She smiled insanely at him and said, "Excuse me! But, it is time for the interview!"

"What interview!?" asked Macbeth, eyes blazing. "I am not a guest! I am an assassin. Bent on destroying Strix and all who get in my way!"

Flies with Raven didn't look too worried. "Uh-u, Uh-u, Uh-u…very interesting. Are you getting all this Lady Isla?" asked Flies with Raven. Macbeth turned to see another fangirl, sitting on Strix's chair and writing something down in a notebook.

"Got it! Ask more questions!" she cried, scribbling more stuff in the notebook.

Macbeth had to resist the urge to impale all these pests with his sword and asked, trying to keep the rage out of this voice, "If I do this interview will you show me where Strix is?"

Flies with Raven, Lady Isla, and Timberfox glanced at eachother and smirked. "Surrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeee, we'll go with that!"

"Fine, five questions only!" Macbeth growled, as he took a seat on one of the guest chairs. Timberfox jumped on Strix's seat.

"Hey! Why do you get Strix's chair!?" cried Lady Isla, glaring.

"Because I'm the one asking the questions!" retorted Timberfox. Both Lady Isla and Flies with Raven glared and muttered darkly before hurrying off stage.

Macbeth was curious about where the two were going, but didn't have time to investigate as Timberfox began her questioning.

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

"So what's Raven's favorite food?"

"Herbal tea."

"What's her favorite book?"

"The book of Azarath."

"Who does she have a crush on?"

"None of your business," replied Wisdom, smirking as StarK made a furious face and muttered darkly. StarK turned to see if Strix had a comment to make, but her friend was silent, too busy glancing back and forth in a nervous manner.

StarK frowned, having noticed the absence of all Strix's witty and sarcastic remarks that she was famous for. This wasn't like her. Here they were, stuck inside Raven's mind, walking with all of Raven's knowledge, and only a couple questions away from finding out, once and for all, who Raven's crush was, and Strix was, to put it mildly, acting….._normal!_ She was not normal! She was _abnormal!_ Being_ normal_ would be _abnormal _for her! If anybody could get an answer out of Wisdom, it would be Strix. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER!?

"Is that all the questions?" asked Wisdom.

StarK glared and answered, tartly, "No, that is _not_ all the questions! Strix still needs to ask you questions! Right, Strix?" StarK glanced hopefully at her friend.

"Uh? Oh, right…questions." Muttered Strix, absent-mindedly. She nudged her backpack and asked, "How much longer until we're out of here?"

That wasn't the kind of question StarK had in mind….

"Not much longer," answered Wisdom. She started counted the number of doors they were passing, until they finally stopped at a large wooden door that was engraved with a giant tree with towering branches. In the center of the tree was the carving of a raven.

The three stared at the door for many seconds until, finally, Strix spoke. "The tree of Avalon," she commented in a dull tone, "Should have known."

Wisdom raised an eyebrow, in mild surprise. "You know your Norse myths."

Strix shrugged. "I know my library."

StarK rolled her eyes and retorted, "And I know that you two read _way_ too many books!" With that, she pushed open the door and the three headed through.

* * *

"GIVE ME THAT REMOTE YOU **_BEEPIN' BEEP'_** BIRD!"

"Keyblade! Watch your language!"

"Oooooohhhh...you said a bad word! You're in trouble! Hehe!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! BAD LANGUAGE! NOW MY MIND IS POISONED! MY EARS ARE BURNING! MY NOBILITY IS DEAD!"

"Shut the heck up, you guys!" growled Keyblade, glaring at his three companions. Grass Stain, Happy, and Fear came to a screeching halt and fell silent….well, partly. Grass Stain was grumbling about something, Happy was in a fit of giggles, and Fear was whimpering about the fear of her ears exploding or something like that.

Keyblade growled and shook his head in agitation. They had been chasing the raven that had his remote for hours with no success. It hadn't helped that Grass Stain had to rest every couple minutes…and Happy kept singing that idiotic song over and over….and Fear kept screaming in fear every time they saw a rock. Keyblade was starting to wonder if it was worth it to just jump off the ledge and die a quick death, than spend another three seconds in the is annoying place.

"Who am I? What am I doing here!? SOMEBODY KILL ME!" cried Keyblade to the sky, on the verge of insanity.

Happy didn't make things any better by hugging him. "Aaaaaa….why would somebody want to kill you? We still have a hundred years of fun ahead!"

Keyblade stared at her in dismay and fell to his knees. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG!?"

Grass Stain glanced at the pathetic form of Keyblade and remarked, "You touched the head."

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY!"

Fear shivered and whimpered, "Heads are scary. They have teeth and teeth can hurt you! Heads are almost as scary as ravens! Like that one!"

Both Grass Stain and Keyblade perked their heads up and asked, "What?" They turned to find Fear pointing at a raven perched on one of the trees. Inside its mouth was Keyblade's precious remote.

The raven had its back turned to them, apparently not noticing their presence. A look of determination and fury fell on Keyblade's face as he turned to face his companions. In a heated whisper, he said, "I'm going to sneak up on it, and I swear, if any of you mess this up I'll stuff that cursed shrunken head down each of your throats! Got it?"

The three nodded, not making a sound as they watched their friend, carefully begin to climb the tree. Grass Stain was silent, because he also wanted to get out of here, Happy was silent because she thought they were playing the quiet game, and Fear was silent because…well….Keyblade scared her.

Clenching his teeth with frustration, Keyblade inched his way up the tree base until he was on the same branch that the raven was on. Not daring to breath, he slowly inched his fingers towards bird, so he could either grab the remote or strangle the bird in the process.

Closer….

_Closer…_

_**All most have it….**_

_**BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHH!" Screamed Keyblade, as the raven let out a squawk and flew off. He fell to the ground in surprise.

He was soon greeted by his two dearest friends. "Hehehe, that was funny! Do it again!" squealed Happy.

Grass Stain just shook with silent laughter. Fear let out a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGHHH! CALL 911! HE BROKE HIS NECK! HE'S IN A COMA! HE'S DEAD!"

"I wish!" growled Keyblade, standing up. He shook with rage and flames seemed to flow from him. "Who. The. Heck. Burped!" He growled.

"Uh, sorry about that, dude…not!" The three turned to find themselves face to face with an orange cloaked Raven. She dug a finger in her ear, took it out, looked at it, and threw it away. "Name's Rude. Don't bother to tell me your names….I don't care."

Keyblade faced her with fire in his eyes. "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! YOU SCARED THAT RAVEN AWAY!"

"Oh….well, sucks to you."

Keyblade clutched his head and let out a roar of frustration. "I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!!!!!!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

"I'm also sorry for blowing you and the movie theater up after you kissed me, Sabre. And Wave Maker, I'm sorry….."

"OKAY, OKAY! FOR THE LAST, WE FORGIVE YOU!" screamed both Sabre and WM, in desperation. Timid had been apologizing for the last half hour and, frankly, they liked it better when Raven was threatening to kill them.

"Hey, Sabre, do you think the audience is still waiting?" asked WM.

"Probably, it's not like they have a life!"

"What about the rest of the writers?"

"Ah, I bet they found something insane to keep them busy until we get back. I mean, they _are_ fanfic writers. Insane stuff is daily!"

"We're here." Moaned Timid, pressing against the wall, until it opened.

Sabre ran ahead of her, through the opening. "Thanks Timid! Come on WM! Strix shouldn't be too far….OW!" Sabre had ran straight into the chest of the stone statue. He rubbed his head and glanced up at the scary stone statue. The statue raised a stone sword and had it swung down on him

"Darn, I forgot about that!" he growled as he quickly rolled out of the way. He stood up next to WM.

"Uhh…Sabre, I think this would be a good time for you to get out that little sword you like so much!" stated WM, fearfully glancing at the statue's giant sword.

"I don't have it! I left it at the studio!" admitted Sabre.

"YOU WHAT?!" screamed WM. The statue was coming closer. Suddenly, they heard a loud, "CAW!" and something with feathers swooped down and dropped something by WM's feet.

It was a remote.

WM fell to her knees and grabbed it. "OMG! It's a sign! In order to defeat this evil statue, we must……WATCH MORE TEEN TITANS!"

Sabre took it from her and pointed it at the statue. "Or we can just do this." He clicked a button and a beam came from the remote and hit the statue.

_**Zap!**_

It was gone.

WM looked at the spot where it had been before and remarked, "Hmmmm….I wonder where it was sent to?"

* * *

**At Titan's Tower….**

Cyborg finished nailing the last of the wooden boards to the door. When he was done, he stood back and admired his work. At last he turned to his friends.

"There! I fixed the security system, nailed the doors shut, and taped off every little crack in the tower! There is no way that Strix girl can get in now!"

"Good," said Robin, "We don't want anymore titans getting hurt because of that stupid show."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and in the middle of the living room, appeared the evil statue. He looked at Robin and Cyborg and narrowed his eyes. He may have lost his last two preys, but he wouldn't let these two escapes.

"Uhhh….Cyborg. Open the doors and let's get out of here!" whispered Robin, watching in fear as the statue came closer to them.

"Can't. I fixed the security system so nothing can get in or out!" said Cyborg, cheerily. He looked Robin. "Wait, is that a bad thing?"

The two friends looked at eachother, then at the statue. They started to bang on the door. "SOMEONE GET US OUT OF HERE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Back with Sabre and WM….**

"Wow that was awesome!" shouted a voice. Sabre and WM looked up to find a green-cloaked Raven floating above them.

"Hi, Brave." Said both teens.

"Brave, Timid, you both seem to have forgotten to introduce me. Don't worry, I'll do it myself." Said a kindly voice. A purple-cloaked Raven walked up. She smiled brightly and said, "I'm Kindness," She patted the raven on her shoulder. "I'm the one who sent this raven to help you."

Sabre blinked and let out a nervous smile. "Uh, thanks. Er, have you seen some of our friends?"

Brave shook her head. "Nope! You, Timid?"

Timid slowly shook her head. "No. Sorry."

Kindness smiled brightly and stroked the raven on her shoulder. "This raven said that he knows where two of your friends are."

Sabre and WM smiled and looked at eachother and back at Kindness. "May you show us!?"

The raven glared at them before lifting in the air and flying away. Sabre ran after it. "Come on guys! Follow that bird!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

"Keyblade, is that you?" asked a shocked StarK. She, Strix, and Wisdom had just gone through the door and, within a few seconds, it had led them straight to Keyblade and Grass Stain.

Keyblade stopped yelling and stared at StarK and Strix in disbelief. "StarK? Strix? NOOOOO…..ANOTHER TWO HUNDRED YEARS OF ANNOYANCE!" He started to bang his head against the tree.

Strix and StarK stared at him in confusion and glanced at Grass Stain. He shrugged and said, "Don't ask."

"Done and done." Replied both StarK and Strix. Strix looked the brown-cloaked Raven and asked, "Who's she?"

Fear looked at Strix and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE SCARY OWL GIRL! SHE'LL PECK MY EYES OUT AND WATCH ME BLEED TO DEATH! AAAHHHHH!!" She ran into StarK. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! IT'S THE SUGAR GIRL! SUGAR IS BADDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Strix winced. "Is she always like that?"

Grass Stain sadly nodded. Happy ran up to them and gave them a big hug. "Great! New friends!"

Strix shook Happy off and asked, "Guys, has anybody seen Sabre and WM?"

Wisdom adjusted her glasses and replied, "They'll be arriving in…5…4….3…2…"

**_"CAW!_**" a raven landed on Strix's head.

"Strix! StarK!" screamed Sabre, running up.

"Keyblade! Grass Stain!" called WM, who was right behind him.

The teens all smiled and let out a sigh of relief. They were together again….for now. Strix turned to face all the Ravens and said, "Thank you guys for everything."

StarK frowned and said, "Wait….are we missing one?"

"What do you mean?" asked WM.

Keyblade got up and counted the Ravens. "We have Happy….."

"Hehehehhe!" giggled Happy.

"Fear…."

"DON'T HURT ME!"

"Rude…"

"Whatever."

"Wisdom….."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Timid….."

"I thought you forgot me…."

"Brave…."

"Yeah!"

"Kindness…."

"Thank you for noticing me."

Keyblade frowned. "Who are we missing?"

Suddenly the sky turned blood red and the ground trembled as a rumbling growl filled the air.

"THIEVES! LIERS! SISTERS, SOMEBODY HAS STOLEN SOMETHING FROM OUR REALM! SOMEONE MUST PAY!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile….**_

"Okay, first question." Said Timberfox, she, along with many other authors and authoresses, were gathered around the stage, while Macbeth was sitting on a guest chair. "Wha….."

"Are you single!?" asked Flies with Raven, jumping up and down.

"None of you're business!" growled Macbeth. Flies with Raven smiled flirtishly at him. He ignored her. "Next four questions."

Timberfox glared at Flies with Raven for wasting a precious question, but continued. "Who do you work for?"

"My master is the great writer, Seurat."

"What does he want?"

"He wants to me to assassinate the author Strix Moonwing, who he holds high in commendation. She is a great writer, and therefore, must be killed. She is the only thing his way to becoming the greatest writer of all. After I get rid of her….the rest of you are next."

"Where is this Seurat?"

"_I'm…right…here!" _hissed a voice. Everyone turned to find a giant shadow on the wall. It's so called eyes narrowed as he snarled, "_Servant! What are you doing? Stop asking questions and destroy them. Poison them, stab then, I don't care! Just get them!"_

Lady Isla let out a scream. "AAAAHHHHHH! It's a ghost!"

Suddenly Jack Fenton, from Danny Phantom, jumped on stage and shouted, "GHOST!" He got out the ghost zapper and aimed at Seurat. Seurat let out a scream and fled. Jack Fenton went after it.

"COME BACK HERE GHOST!"

Everyone silent. Saloma-Kiwi finally said, "Wow….that was random." She narrowly missed being chopped in half as Macbeth stood up and waved his sword, threatenly at them. He pointed the tip at Timberfox. "Thou shall lead me to Lady Strix Moonwing or taste my blade."

A random writer raised his hand. "May I ask one more question?"

"WHAT?"

"What ships do you support?" That author was blasted into pieces by a well aimed spell.

"Anybody say the word 'ships' or 'shippers' gets blasted, understand?" growled Macbeth. Everyone nodded. "Now show me Strix!"

Timberfox raised her palms up. "Alright, alright! Follow me."

She led Macbeth to a door. She point a thumb towards it. "She's in there."

"Really?"

"Really."

Macbeth glared at her and walked in. It was a room filled with TVs, but no Strix. He growled and turned to impale Timberfox, but suddenly a chair came from under him and mechanically, strapped him in the seat. Suddenly, the TVs came on and Tsukikage1213's face came on screen.

"Hi, Macbeth! And welcome to the Dare of the Day! I'm you're host, Tsukikage! And the dare for today is for you to spend the next week watching nothing but Dora the Explorer episodes! Enjoy!" The screens turned on Dora the Explorer.

"_Say map! Say may! Good! Now get backpack!"_

Timberfox let out snicker as she heard Dora speak. This would keep that idiot out of Strix's way until she came back. Of course, it would slowly drive him insane, but hey, that's what you get when you try and mess with Strix.

Flies with Raven walked up and said, "Wow, that was a great trick we pulled! Now Macbeth will never know that Strix is really **_inside Raven's head!_**"

A roar was heard inside the TV room and an explosion. Timberfox and Flies with Raven ran inside the room to find it torn to pieces and Macbeth was gone.

Flies with Raven saw Timberfox glaring at her.

"What? What did I do?!"

* * *

**Meanwhile…..**

Rage stood glaring at the other Ravens and at Strix's gang. Her eyes burned red as she growled, "_An item has_ _been stolen from our realm! The forbidden rule has been broken! These trespassers must pay!"_

StarK walked up and glared at Rage. "We didn't steal anything!"

"Yeah!" screamed her friends….except Strix, who was shifting uncomfortably.

"**_Silence!_**" snarled Rage. She turned to her sisters. "**_Will you take this from these trespassers? Rise together sisters!"_**

At that moment, all the other Raven's eyes glowed red and they turned to face the teens. They took a step towards them.

"You know," admitted Grass Stain, "This isn't how I pictured my life was going to end….surrounded by a pack of angry, enraged girls who want to kill me."

Really?" asked Keyblade, raising an eyebrow.

"This was exactly how we thought it was going to end." Said Sabre, as he and Keyblade smirked.

"Ugh, boys." Muttered Strix, StarK, and WM. The Ravens had them surrounded in a tight circle.

Keyblade gulped. "I really wish I had my remote right about know!"

"You mean this remote?" asked Sabre, holding up the remote.

Keyblade grabbed it and hugged it. "Remote! You do always come back…not like some girls I used to date. _Ow_!" He rubbed the back of his head, where Strix had smacked.

He smirked and pointed the remote at himself. Suddenly, there was a flash, and instead of just one Keyblade, there was eight. Each was a different color like Raven's emotions. In the lead was Darkblade.

Rage took a step towards Darkblade and growled. "**_What!? Who do you think you are? Put you're emotions in your own mirror, jerk!"_**

A grey Keyblade whimpered and sniffled. "The mean girl called us a jerk."

Happy Keyblade smirked, "She's kinda cute."

Wise Keyblade muttered, "She's so over our heads."

Fear Keyblade screamed, "REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO SABRE WHEN HE TRIED TO DATE HER! SHE'LL DO THE SAME!"

Rude Keyblade burped and said, "Who wants to date her anyway? She's short, moody, and flat."

All of the Ravens stopped what they were doing and turned to him. Rage bared her fangs at him. "**_What….did…you…say?!"_**

"Oh, Oh, I'm sorry, let me rephrase myself…." Rude Keyblade got out a microphone. "**_RAVEN….IS…..SHORT….MOODY…..AND FLAT!"_**

"**_THAT'S IT! DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _**snarled Rage as she and the rest of the ravens bonded together to form giant white Raven. The Keyblades did the same and the two started to fight.

"Wow, talk about people being emotionally!" said StarK as she and her friends watched the fight. She turned to Strix, who was huddled besides her backpack with the raven sitting next to her.

"Strix, show me the seventh Harry Potter book." Said StarK to her friend.

"What!? The seventh Harry Potter book? There's no such thing as the seventh Harry Potter book! There's never**_ been_** a seventh Harry Potter book! The seventh Harry Potter book is a _myth!_" cried Strix, her eyes twitching. Everybody was looking at her. "Uh, I mean. I don't have the seventh Harry Potter book."

"Strix, I know you took it from Wisdom's library." StarK said sternly.

"What! I didn't steal anything from Wisdom's library! Who told you that?" She turned face the raven. "_It was **you! You ratted me out!**_" She growled, pointing a finger at the raven. The raven whimpered and started weeping.

"Strix, I was that there. I saw you. Now give it here." StarK said, holding out her hand.

Strix hugged her backpack. "NEVER! Don't you see what this is!?" She held the backpack in front of StarK face. "It's the _seventh_ Harry Potter book!"

"Really!?" cried WM, jumping up.

"I want to see!" said Grass Stain, trying to grab it from Strix.

. "Are you telling me that the reason the Ravens are attacking is because you stole that book from the library." Asked Sabre, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah?"

Sabre shook his head in disbelief. "Strix, that was a horrible, selfish, and insane thing to do." He smiled and added, "Why didn't you try it sooner?"

"Strix, you have to give it back or else we can't get home again!" cried StarK.

Strix scoffed. "What? Keyblade's taking care of that."

Suddenly, all the Keyblades landed in an unconscious heap besides them. All of the other Keyblades disappeared until only the original was left.

WM raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

"We're doomed." Cried Grass Stain.

StarK faced her friend. "Look Strix, what's more important? That book, that'll be out in July or your friends?"

"…………………….."

"**_Strix!_**"

"Okay, okay! I'll give the book back!" cried Strix. She grabbed the book and headed over to the giant white Raven.

She gulped as she looked up at Raven's face and began to speak. "I…."

That was as far as she got, because, at that moment, a portal opened up and Macbeth came flying out.

He looked at Strix and snarled, raising a sword. "Finally! I have found you! Prepare to die, Strix Moonwing!"

Strix looked at the demon that was heading towards her, with his sword pointed at her heart, and at the book in her hands.

She made her decision.

"CATCH!" cried Strix, throwing the book at Macbeth. On reflex, he caught it. Strix smirked and pointed at Macbeth. She turned to the giant Raven and shouted, "He stole your book! Not us!"

"**_What!?"_** screamed Macbeth. He got no farther as the giant Raven chanted.

**_"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"_**

A portal opened and it started to suck Macbeth in. Before he was sucked in, he turned his hate-ridden eyes at Strix and cursed, "I will be back for you! I will not rest until your head is spiked upon the tip of my sword. You and your friends have marked your deaths by getting in my way. Beware, Strix Moonwing, for thou hath made an enemy out of me, yet!" With that he was gone.

Strix waved. "Nice to meet you too….**_jerk!_** She muttered.

"I see you've been having fun." Stated a monotone voice. Strix turned and was face to face with Raven. Just Raven.

"Raven!" Strix cried, grinning ear to ear. "My friends and I have been looking for and…."

Raven gestured her stop. "And you touched the mirror." She shot a sideways glance at Keyblade. "And the cursed head."

Keyblade got on his knees, in front of Raven. "Please," he pleaded, "Get rid of this curse! I can't stand another five hundred years of bad luck!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Please get up." When Keyblade stood up, she gave him the shrunken head. "Apologize to the head."

"That's it?" Keyblade asked, shocked.

"That's it."

"Okay…"He looked at the shrunken head and said, "I'm sorry."

"_It's cool man!" _replied the shrunken head.

StarK shook her head. "Okay, now that that random, touching event is over. Can we go home? I really need some sugar right now." She didn't notice the looks of fear from her friends.

"Fine, I'll take you home." Said Raven, "Gather around." The group huddled together, ready to head home.

Strix looked at Raven and asked, "Oh, and when we get back to the studio, want to stay for an interview?"

"Let me think about it….no."

With that, they were gone.

* * *

"Well, that's the end of this very long…."said Strix, back in her chair in the studio.

"Not to mention, weird." Added StarK, smiling.

"Yes, weird episode of…."

"**_JUMP CITY TALK!_**" screamed the audience, glad to finally see the ending of the episode.

StarK looked at her friend and said, "Look Strix, I'm sorry that you didn't get to read the seventh Harry Potter book."

Strix smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure…."

StarK's eyes widened. "You didn't."

Strix nodded. "I might not have been able to get the _whole_ book, but…." She got out a piece of paper. "I was able to tear out the last page of the book! Isn't it great!?"

Suddenly, the raven from Nevermore swooped down and grabbed the paper in its beak before flying off.

"**_CAW!_**"

Everyone was silent. Strix's face was stuck in expression of shock and horror as she stared at her, now empty hand. Her body trembled.

StarK reached over to awkwardly pat her friend on the back. "Uh, Strix….are you alright? It's just a page, really. Not that big of a deal, right?"

A scream of rage filled the studio and many of the people in the audience had to jump out of the way as an enraged Strix shot past them in hot pursuit of the bird, shouting every curse known to man and owl.

"**COME BACK HERE, YOU FRINKIN'EXCUSE OF A BIRD! YOU THINK YOU'VE SEEN RAGE!? YOU'VE NEVER MET RAGE UNTIL NOW! GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

**Strix: A Merry Christmas from both me and StarK! Happy Holidays!**

**StarK: Please review!**


End file.
